Akito's Adventures of Return to Oz
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Emily Elizabeth invites Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity to come visit Birdwell Island for the weekend for a movie sleepover with her, Mike, and Clifford. When they accept, they come to see the movie, but of course, it leads to a new adventure when they have to help young Dorothy Gale as she remembers her adventure in Oz, even if no one else in Kansas believes her about it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Someone requested this back in August... I hope everybody enjoys it.**

* * *

It was just another day in Birdwell Island as the young kids were getting ready for school.

"I'm so glad you get to come to school with me, Mike," Emily Elizabeth smiled at her new live-in boyfriend. "I'm sure you'll like it. You'll get to hang out with me, Vaz, Charley, Jetta, and a lot of our other friends."

"I hope I like it too, Emily Elizabeth," Mike smiled back. "You know, we should do something special for the weekend, especially for our new friends outside the island like Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity."

"Yeah." Emily Elizabeth smiled back.

"And don't forget Scruffy, Dot, Snow White, and the Pokemon too." Clifford smiled from outside the house.

Emily Elizabeth opened the window with a smile back to her pet. "You know, Clifford, since our new friends outside of Birdwell Island know how to do magic, maybe we should have them use magic to shrink you so you can come inside and watch the movie with us." she then suggested.

"Aw, Emily Elizabeth, I'd love to be inside the house with you," Clifford beamed. "I haven't been indoors with you since we lived in the apartment back in the big city."

"I'd love it too, Clifford!" Emily Elizabeth smiled brightly before she grabbed her backpack. "We're about ready for school, Mike."

"Yep, we sure are." Mile smiled as he grabbed his backpack while his knees shook.

"You okay, Mike?" Emily Elizabeth asked as they came out the door as Clifford lowered himself so they could ride on his back and they could ride him like a school bus.

"I guess I'm a little nervous." Mike said.

"You have nothing to worry about, I promise," Emily Elizabeth soothed. "I felt nervous my first time going to school here too, especially since I would be away from Nina and Shun."

"Now those are two names I haven't heard in such a long time." Clifford smiled as they climbed onto his back which made him stand up on all fours so that he could bring them to school.

As they made their way to school, they saw who would be with them at school.

"This is a surprise." Mike said.

"Yeah," Emily Elizabeth smiled. "On your first day too."

"At least it's the weekend." Mike then said.

"You just started school!" Emily Elizabeth replied as they both laughed from that.

Once they arrived at the school, Clifford sat down so then they could slide down. Mike and Emily Elizabeth laughed as they slid down the big red dog's tail.

"Hi, Emily Elizabeth." Charley, Vaz, and Jetta smiled at their friend.

"Hi, guys!" Emily Elizabeth smiled back.

"Is that Akito?" Charley asked as they saw Mike next to Emily Elizabeth.

"Actually no," Emily Elizabeth shook her head. "This is Mike."

"Hey, there." Mike smiled and waved at the group.

"...But he looks so much like that Akito kid who came over for that carnival." Jetta replied.

"...It's a long story." Mike said bashfully.

Clifford nodded in agreement.

"Well, uh, welcome to our school, Mike," Charley said to the boy. "It'll be cool to have you here with us."

"Totally!" Vaz added.

"Hmm... Yes, it might be interesting." Jetta smirked a bit.

They soon began to make their way inside school. Mike looked all around with wide wonder since this was his first time in a school, like ever.

"...Is he okay?" Jetta asked.

"He's been home-schooled all of his life." Emily Elizabeth said, which was the same case for the Fudo siblings, except this time, they had a cool new tutor other than their mother.

"I guess that makes sense." Vaz said.

"I just hope that Ms. Carrington likes him." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm sure she will." Charley smiled back.

"Yeah; I mean, what student _doesn't_ she like?" Jetta asked.

"You guys are right of course," Emily Elizabeth beamed. "I just want Mike to have a good first day of school. Plus, I think that this'll be a great weekend for us."

"Do you have anything cool going on at your house?" Vaz asked.

"I invited Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent to come over to the island to watch one of my most favorite movies together." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

"Ooh, and that would be?" Jetta smiled back.

"_Return to Oz_." Emily Elizabeth announced happily.

"Cool." Vaz smiled.

"We're all going to have so much fun," Emily Elizabeth beamed. "I'm so excited."

"We can tell," Jetta replied. "Are we also invited to this little party?"

"Oh... I wasn't sure if you'd wanna come," Emily Elizabeth said bashfully. "I guess you guys could come too."

"We'll have to see what we're doing first," Charley replied. "I'm busy sometimes since my dad works on the boardwalk after all."

"I'll ask my parents if I can come over." Vaz smiled.

"Hmm... I suppose if I don't have to babysit Cosmo, I could come along too." Jetta said, though in a snobby voice to hide her excitement.

"That'd be great, guys!" Emily Elizabeth smiled.

They soon went to the classroom. Clifford soon left the school to do his own thing with Cleo, T-Bone, and maybe Mac as Ms. Carrington came to teach her students while Mike was introduced as a new student.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I'm glad you could make it, Felicity, because we're going to a movie night at Emily Elizabeth's house in Birdwell Island." Akito smiled as he showed a letter to his cousin.

"I'm glad to make it too," Felicity smiled back. "...Even if I do not have a dog of my own."

"That's okay." Estelle smiled back.

"Yeah, I don't have a dog, you don't see me complaining," Vincent replied as he brushed Snow White's fur as she sat in his lap. "Even if my cat's a bit of a drama queen."

"I can hear you." Snow White mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, I bet you can." Vincent playfully rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me scratch you." Snow White retorted.

Vincent sighed from that as he continued to brush Snow White's fur.

"Garfield... Must find Garfield..." Snow White mumbled in her sleep.

"This is gonna be great though," Akito smiled. "I loved visiting Birdwell Island."

"I sure did too," Scruffy added. "Especially since I got to help out Clifford."

"Even if you did get a little jealous of him." Dot said.

"Yeah..." Scruffy said bashfully. "Probably not my best moment."

"I know this doesn't have much to do with anything, but I have this wish sometimes." Felicity spoke up.

"What's your wish, Felicity?" Estelle asked.

"I... Oh... Non... It's nothing..." Felicity then shook her head.

"No, come on, tell us." Vincent said.

"Well... Okay..." Felicity said bashfully. "...Your guys's parents told you about the Equestrian medallions, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Akito replied. "They're a big staple in Mom and Dad's stories about Equestria and Canterlot High."

"Why do you ask?" Estelle smiled.

"Well... I sorta wish we could have our own Equestrian medallions," Felicity explained. "Like how we got those bracelets from Ace, Lexi, Slam, Tech, Duck, and Rev and would go on missions with them in Acmetropolis."

"Or how I got my amulet that allows me to enter the world of Winnie the Pooh." Vincent said.

"I remember you hating that," Felicity replied. "Think you'll see him again?"

"I dunno, but I'll change my tone about Winnie the Pooh from now on," Vincent remarked. "Plus, that would be cool, Felicity. Maybe someday we'll get our own Equestrian medallions from Celestia somehow."

"I just thought it might be interesting for us whenever we all have adventures together." Felicity smiled.

"Yeah." Akito smiled back.

"Well, I guess we better get ready to go visit Birdwell Island," Vincent soon said as he finished up with Snow White. "You think Mom and Dad would let us go on a ferry by ourselves?"

"I doubt it, but it was nice enough for them to let us go on this weekend trip." Felicity smirked.

"It sure was." Estelle said.

Felicity giggled a bit as they all shared a happy laugh together, hugging as best friends and cousins/siblings. "Guys, promise me that nothing will ever come between us all?" she then said to her cousins.

"We promise." Akito and Estelle replied.

"I promise too." Vincent added.

"Yay." Felicity smiled.

They all then shared a group hug, but of course, they would be given a brand new adventure very soon and not just on Birdwell Island. Scruffy and Dot also looked happy, though Snow White was too sleepy to join in.

"This is so exciting!" Scruffy smiled.

"Yeah!" Dot added.

Snow White groaned as she tried to get some more sleep.

"Cats." Scruffy and Dot rolled their eyes from that.

"Oh! Akito, do you think I could use some magic to shrink down Clifford so he could watch the movie inside with us?" Scruffy asked.

"I think that would be very nice, Scruffy." Akito smiled, feeling proud of his puppy's generosity for his friend.

Scruffy smiled back, feeling proud of himself. Akito pet his dog a bit as the four decided to get ready for their upcoming trip. However, like many days for the Fudo siblings and their cousin, this was just the start of a brand new adventure that would come true as soon as they would come together for Emily Elizabeth's movie night.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the school on Birdwell Island..._**

"You are a very smart young man, Mike," Ms. Carrington smiled at her newest student. "It's so nice to have you in our class."

"I'm glad to be here too, Ms. Carrington," Mike smiled back. "I guess I had nothing to be nervous about for my first day of school."

Before they knew it the final bell rang.

"Well, class, we sure had a lot of fun today in school, didn't we?" Ms. Carrington smiled at her class.

"Yes, Ms. Carrington." The students replied.

"Well, I hope you all have a very fun weekend," Ms. Carrington smiled. "I know that I will and I will see you all back in school very soon."

Once they headed outside, the students saw Clifford there waiting.

"Hiya, Clifford!" Emily Elizabeth beamed happily at her big red dog.

Clifford barked before he lowered himself to give the kids a ride on his back. The kids laughed as they soon climbed onto the big red dog's back.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life." Mike told Emily Elizabeth before he joined her on the dog's back.

"The first day of school can always be the best." Emily Elizabeth said.

"I'm sure you felt that way when you were new too," Mike replied. "I wish I could've met Nina and Shun too."

"I'm sure they would've loved you and everybody else in our apartment building." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

Clifford also smiled from that. They soon rode off on Clifford's back since the school day was over and it was time to go back home and as always, it was a fun ride back home.

"See ya guys later!" Emily Elizabeth called out to her school friends.

The other kids all said goodbye as they soon went back home and Clifford took her and Mike back to the house.

* * *

However, as they were on their way back, there was a blonde boy in the house, eating a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Uh, who's the blonde boy?" Mike asked.

"Oh, my gosh!" Emily Elizabeth beamed. "Max!"

"Hey, Emily." The blonde boy smiled.

The two ran up to each other to hug each other while Mike glanced over, though his eyes seemed to flash green as he suddenly looked grumpy.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Max." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

"I know, it's been too long," The blonde boy chuckled before looking at Mike. "Oh, hey, there. I'm Max. Some of my friends call me 'Mighty Max'."

"Neat name." Mike said through his teeth.

"You gotta tell me all about your epic adventures." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

"I'd really love to some time," Max smiled back before patting Mike on the head. "Ooh, who's this?" he then asked.

"This is Mike," Emily Elizabeth replied. "He's a very good friend of mine."

"Right," Mike said softly. "A really good friend."

"You came at a great time," Emily Elizabeth told Max. "I invited some new friends away from Birdwell Island to come over for a movie night and a fun weekend together."

"Sounds great!" Max smiled. "I could also use a break from those adventures of mine, especially against Skullmaster."

"Well, they should be here in just a moment." Emily Elizabeth smiled back.

"I look forward to meeting them," Max said as he came over to see the big red dog. "Hey, Clifford."

Clifford let out a greeting bark. "Hi!"

"You probably don't remember me, but I was at Emily Elizabeth's sixth birthday party when you were adopted by her back in the city." Max smiled.

"He knew Emily Elizabeth when she was a little kid?!" Mike growled to himself as he sounded almost like a jealous monster. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Did you say something, Mike?" Emily Elizabeth asked.

"Just excited to see the others again." Mike smiled.

"I am too," Emily Elizabeth smiled back. "This is going to be the best weekend ever."

"Yep... Just the best..." Mike said.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Elizabeth looked excited, though Mike growled with his back turned as his eyes flashed green, out of sight from both her and Max. The Fudo cousins soon got ready for their trip as they were going to a ferry to visit Birdwell Island again after their parents allowed them to spend the weekend with Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Max as this visit would be an interesting one.

"Sure was cool of our parents to let us spend the weekend on Birdwell Island." Akito smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Estelle replied.

"For sure!" Vincent added.

"It's not a big, fancy vacation, but it'll be a lot of fun either way." Felicity remarked.

"Yes, it will." Akito smiled.

"I think we're about there." Vincent pointed out.

They soon looked over past the fog to see some docks up ahead where Emily Elizabeth's parents were there to pick them up and take them back to their home for the weekend. After a little while, they made it the docks.

"Good to see you kids again." Norman smiled.

"Yes, hello there." Carolyne added.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Howard." The four greeted as they came to the car with their pets.

"You kids must be excited." Carolyne smiled.

"We really are," Felicity beamed. "I've been counting down the days."

"I'm sure it'll be a fun weekend for all of you," Norman smiled. "Emily Elizabeth and Mike were just as excited, especially with little Mighty Max also coming by for the visit."

"Awesome." Akito and Estelle smiled.

* * *

Emily Elizabeth soon looked through the box of DVDs with Mike to look for the one that she wanted them all to watch.

"Emily, I really like being here with you." Mike said bashfully as he took her hand to impress her.

"I really like being here with you too." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

Mike smiled back.

"Hey, Emily, your friends like popcorn, right?" Max asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"They sure do!" Emily Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Great, because I brought plenty of popcorn." Max smiled back.

"Oh, Max, that's very thoughtful of you," Emily Elizabeth beamed while Mike glared in the background. "Mike, wasn't that thoughtful?"

"Yeah... _Reeeal_ thoughtful..." Mike said as he tried to contain himself. "Could you excuse me for a second? I'm gonna go tell Clifford that the others will be here soon."

"Oh, sure, Mike," Emily Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that."

Mike nodded before he came to go outside of the house as Clifford was resting at his doghouse, chewing on a bone that was big enough for him. "Hey, Clifford; the others are going to be here soon." he told the big red dog.

Clifford smiled from that. "I can't wait to see them!" he then beamed. "Especially Scruffy. I feel like we have a bond with each other like when I used to play with Jorge when I was a puppy."

"It's still surprising of how you got so big from being such a small puppy." Mike said.

"Yeah, I've always wondered about that too, especially when I tell Cleo and T-Bone that I wasn't always big like I am now," Clifford smiled. "A lot of people say that it was Emily Elizabeth's love that helped make me grow which was what made us move to here from the big city."

"Good to see that Emily Elizabeth has a lot of love to go around." Mike said bashfully.

"She sure does," Clifford smiled. "You really like her, don't you?"

Mike blushed a bit. "Yeah... I really do..." he had to admit. "She's very beautiful, smart, and very nice. I wish more kids our age could be like her..." he then said bashfully.

"She really is the best," Clifford smiled. "Especially whenever she gets me Tummy Yummys and reads me Speckle stories."

"She really is a special girl." Mike smiled back.

"We're both lucky to have her." Clifford smiled.

"Uh, say... Clifford..." Mike then said. "Do you know this Mighty Max or whatever he calls himself pretty well?"

"I'm afraid I don't know a whole lot about him since he's usually at home or having adventures," Clifford replied. "He usually calls the family or sends postcards about his amazing and incredible adventures. I'd sure like to be an adventurer myself." he then smiled proudly.

"Well, maybe you will be an adventurer someday." Mike smiled.

"That would be great!" Clifford beamed. "I guess my first adventure was with Scruffy when we met those other dogs, Dorothy the Cow, and Shackleford."

"Well, everybody's gotta start somewhere, big guy." Mike replied.

"Yeah, that's true." Clifford nodded.

A car was soon pulling up.

"Whoa!" Mike gasped as he knew what would happen. "Look out, Mr. and Mrs. Bleakman!" he then called out to the neighbors as Clifford wagged his tail excitedly and jumped up and down happily as he saw Emily Elizabeth's parents riding up.

Mr. and Mrs. Bleakman were shown bracing themselves for Clifford's jumping. The car soon stopped. Norman honked the horn a few times to get Clifford to stop so that they could get out of the car carefully and safely. Clifford then stopped jumping which was a relief for the Bleakmans next door, especially Mr. Bleakman.

"Oh, good, they made it," Mike then smirked to himself. "This should distract Emily a little bit from that Mighty Max chump."

Once the stopped in front of the house, the kids got out of the car. Clifford beamed as he leaned down to see the kids.

"Hi, Clifford." The four greeted before Clifford licked them all happily at once, dripping them a bit with his drool.

"Aw, I already took a bath last night!" Akito playfully pouted.

"You'll survive." Vincent smirked playfully.

"Hey, it's my other twin." Akito then smirked at Mike.

"Who's that handsome boy?" Mike smirked back as they looked the same, though for obvious reasons.

"You sure we shouldn't call a babysitter?" Carolyne asked Norman. "I mean, they're all a bit young to be home alone."

"Yes, but Max will be a teenager soon, I'm sure the kids will be all fine if they stick together, plus there'll be Clifford." Norman smiled at his wife.

"Oh, I suppose you're right, dear." Carolyne smiled back.

"Tonight is going to be great." Akito smiled to the other teenagers.

"We have to go into town for something tonight, but we hope you kids have fun." Carolyne smiled.

"I'm sure that we will," Mike replied as he walked the guests inside before mumbling to himself. "Provided that Mighty Max doesn't ruin everything for me and Emily Elizabeth."

"Ready to join the fun, big guy?" Scruffy asked Clifford.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Clifford beamed.

Carolyne and Norman soon came to say goodbye to their daughter so that they could get going. Scruffy soon took Clifford to his doghouse and soon took a deep breath before using his magic and then shrunk Clifford down to the size of a normal-sized dog for his age, so not as teeny tiny from when the big red dog was a puppy. Once he was normal size, they soon rushed off inside the house.

"Oh, Mike, have you met Max?" Carolyne asked the boy. "He's-"

"We've met..." Mike replied. "He was here when we got back from school."

"Oh, well, that's good," Carolyne smiled. "He'll also be in charge since he's almost 12."

"Age 12," Akito replied. "That's how old our friend Eliza Thornberry is."

"That's impressive." Estelle smiled at Max.

"Yep, almost a teenager," Max replied. "You guys ready for a fun weekend?"

"Yeah!" The others cheered from that.

"Great!" Max chuckled before he put his arm around Emily Elizabeth. "And I'm glad that I get to also be here for it."

Mike looked like he was on the breaking point as he started to grind his teeth after seeing Max put his arm around Emily Elizabeth.

"We got popcorn, some soda, plenty of pillows, some chips," Max listed. "Plenty of snacks for all of us."

"That sounds great, Max," Estelle replied. "So, where's the movie?"

"Ta-da!" Emily Elizabeth announced as she brought out her DVD. "I present to you live from my living room: Return to Oz!"

"Ooh." The others smiled.

"Let's arrange the furniture and the snacks before we get the movie on," Max suggested. "This'll be a fun weekend for sure."

* * *

Everybody smiled together as they soon got ready for the movie as it was about to be a good time to start, especially since Clifford got to be inside with them. They soon got more company with Emily Elizabeth's friends.

"Jetta, Charley, Vaz, you made it." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah, looks like we're all good to go for the weekend once we talked down our parents." Charley smiled back.

"Especially with me having a baby brother at home." Jetta added.

"Wahoo!" Emily Elizabeth cheered.

"Plus this'll be a good chance for all of us to get to know each other better." Charley said to Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent.

"I'll say!" Vincent replied as he got comfortable with the others.

* * *

It seemed to get dark pretty early as it started to rain outside which seemed to be perfect for their movie night as they got their snacks and got comfortable in front of the TV screen.

"Good thing all of us are inside." Akito said.

Clifford whimpered a bit as he came up to Emily Elizabeth.

"It's okay, Clifford," Emily Elizabeth smiled as she pet her red dog. "We'll all be safe in here, especially with Max in charge."

"Yeah, how great for Max." Mike grumbled to himself.

Akito could tell something was bothering Mike and it had something to do with Max. Emily Elizabeth soon comforted Clifford as she leaned over and put the DVD in. Everybody huddled together, but of course in stories like this, once the movie would be in, the others would be sent into a brand new adventure in an instant.

"For some reason, I think we should hold on tight." Akito said.

"You feel an adventure coming?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Oh, for sure." Akito replied.

"All right, then so be it." Felicity then told her cousins.

"How can you so sure?" Charley asked.

"Trust me," Akito smirked. "I have sort of a sixth sense for this sorta thing."

Soon enough, the weather and movie began to counteract. As the movie began, the group soon disappeared in a beam and crackling of light.

* * *

The group yelled out as they soon appeared and landed in the middle of some farmland where a bunch of chickens were with piles of wood everywhere and a stump that had an ax in it. A tiny black dog soon rushed out and began to scare away the chickens as they clucked and tried to fly away.

"Where are we?" Emily Elizabeth groaned.

"Looks like it's a good old home on the range." Akito replied.

"Anybody hurt?" Estelle asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Max replied. "I've been through worse."

"I think we might have ended up in the movie." Vincent said.

"In the movie?" Emily Elizabeth asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time this has happened," Akito remarked. "To us or our parents."

"Toto, no! No, Toto!" A girl's voice cried out as she rushed over, showing that she had brown hair in braided pigtails as she could only be one certain person before she picked up a chicken in her arms, then saw that she had company. "Oh! Uh... Hello..." she then said softly.

The group greeted her back in return as they were suddenly trapped into a whole new adventure.

"We hope we're not intruding." Vincent said.

"Well, you seemed to come from nowhere," The girl said to them. "Who are you?'

The group gave their names to her.

"Well... Um... It's nice to meet you all..." The girl said softly. "My name is Dorothy. Dorothy Gale."

"It's nice to meet you." Vaz smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too," Dorothy replied before looking to her chicken. "Did you lay an egg this morning, Billina? Let's go see."

* * *

The group soon walked off after Dorothy to go into the farm as the girl scattered among the hay to look for any eggs.

"Uh, pretty nice chicken." Vaz said sheepishly.

Dorothy glanced at him before she continued to look through the hay.

"Why did I just say that?!" Vaz face-palmed himself.

"I don't see any eggs." Jetta said.

"Where's your egg, Billina?" Dorothy soon asked the chicken.

"I dunno..." The chicken clucked, which those who could talk to animals could understand of course.

Dorothy soon took them outside to check in the chicken coop, but there didn't seem to be eggs there either. "Billina, if you don't start laying again, Aunt Em says she's gonna stew you up for supper." she then reminded the chicken firmly.

"That doesn't sound very good." Felicity pouted.

"That's how it goes on a farm," Dorothy told her. "Aren't you guys from a farm?"

"What makes you say that?" Jetta asked.

"The way you're all dressed." Dorothy gestured to them as they all suddenly wore farm versions of their clothes.

The group looked down to see that it was true, though Jetta had a bit of a meltdown.

"No! No! I can't wear these clothes!" Jetta panicked. "I look so fashionably unacceptable!"

Scruffy simply shrugged. Jetta panicked and flipped out which made Mike hide a roll of his eyes.

"It's okay, Jetta," Emily Elizabeth smiled. "It'll be okay."

"Ooh~... What's this?" Snow White smiled as she found something shiny in the hay and began to play with it.

"Snow White, what are you doing?" Vincent asked.

"There's something cool here," Snow White said as she swatted in the hay. "I wanna play with it."

The object soon flew out a bit before it was shown to be a key.

Dorothy noticed as the key came right at her and she soon picked it up as Toto tilted his head at her. "It's a key, guys." she then told them.

"Well, I want it back!" Snow White pouted.

"But what's a key doing in here?" Charley asked.

"Maybe your aunt and uncle lost the key to their house." Emily Elizabeth said to Dorothy.

"I don't think so..." Dorothy said as she took a look at the key and picked at it a bit as some dirt got on it before seeing that it had letters on it through the shape. "O... Z..." she then said as that seemed to trigger something within her memories. "Oz!"

"How did it get here?" Akito asked.

"I think I should tell Auntie Em and Uncle Henry." Dorothy suggested before she ran off.

"Oh! Wait for us!" Charley called out as they went after her.

"I always idolized Dorothy Gale when I was a little girl." Emily Elizabeth smiled hopefully to the others before they went to catch up with the girl.

They soon caught up with Dorothy as she went to her aunt and uncle.

* * *

Aunt Em was shown to be sorting some eggs into a basket as her niece rushed over.

"Aunt Em! Aunt Em, look!" Dorothy cried out as she spotted her aunt. "A key from Oz!"

"It's just a key to the old house before the tornado," Aunt Em shrugged off. "I must've turned it a thousand times."

"No, look, Aunt Em," Dorothy told her. "It's proof. 'O-Z'. Oz."

"Dorothy..." Aunt Em sighed softly.

"You don't believe her?" Estelle asked.

"We've told her thousands of times not to mention this Oz place," Aunt Em shook her head. "She hit her head badly when we had a tornado here not too long ago, she's just imagining things."

"My friends sent it on a shooting star." Dorothy defended.

"Remember how we spoke?" Aunt Em reminded firmly.

Dorothy pouted before she answered her guardian. "Not to talk about Oz?"

"Why?" Aunt Em rhetorically asked.

"...'Cuz it's just my imagination." Dorothy then said.

Scruffy decided to prove this wrong as he began to clear his throat. Akito stopped Scruffy as he wasn't sure if that would be a good idea.

"I know you don't want to go to the doctor's, but you just haven't slept the night right through since the tornado," Aunt Em sighed to her niece. "And then, you're no help to me in the morning."

"Aunt Em, my friends are in trouble," Dorothy pouted. "I know it!"

"We are in trouble, Dorothy," Aunt Em told her. "Lost the old house in the tornado. Never before had to have a mortgage, now we may have to have two. Winter's comin' on. New house isn't finished." she then listed a few problems with their home since the tornado hit which began Dorothy's journey to Oz.

"He broke his leg, Aunt Em." Dorothy pouted.

"Dorothy, that leg's mended. It's mended," Aunt Em replied as she picked up her basket and began to get up and walk away. "Hurry up and get yourself ready. We're going to be late."

"...Could my new friends come too?" Dorothy asked.

Aunt Em looked at her before looking at the others. "Well... I'm not sure I know where they came from..." she then said. "...But I guess some of them could come with you..."

_'That's fair.'_ Vincent thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Later..._**

"You sure you're okay, sir?" Max asked Uncle Henry.

"I'll be alright, son," Uncle Henry smiled. "I appreciate you looking out for me though."

"I just thought maybe you'd like an extra helping hand with your condition." Max smiled back.

"That's mighty thoughtful of you." Uncle Henry smiled back.

"I try, sir." Max replied.

Mike glowered in the background as his eyes flashed green again. Toto whimpered and whined, scratching against the window as he had to stay back home as Aunt Em began to take Dorothy to see the doctor. Scruffy could understand why Toto was upset.

"I guess we have to stay here too?" Clifford asked.

"It looks like it," Dot frowned. "Sorry, Clifford."

"I don't mind staying," Snow White said as she curled up in a ball to get some sleep. "Helps me catch up on my sleep a little."

"You almost remind me of Daffodil." Clifford said to the white kitten.

"But what if they need our help in this adventure?" Scruffy asked.

"Then we'll find a way to sneak out when Uncle Henry isn't looking." Dot smirked a bit with a wink.

"That sounds sneaky." Clifford replied.

"Ah, relax," Dot told the red dog. "We do this sorta thing all the time."

"Yeah," Scruffy smiled. "It's all part of the adventure."

"Hmm... Maybe..." Clifford replied thoughtfully.

"Bye, Uncle Henry!" Dorothy called out as her aunt rode away with her and her new friends as the horse took them away from the farm.

"Y'all get yourselves back here by dark!" Uncle Henry called back.

"We will!" Dorothy promised.

"You can count on it!" Vaz added.

"Come on, giddy-up!" Aunt Em told the horse. "There you go."

"Okay, come this way with me, guys." Toto told the other dogs as he came to lead them somewhere as Uncle Henry decided to take care of some chores while the girls would be gone.

"Lead the way, Toto." Dot smiled.

Toto soon came to a window that was a little broken before he was able to crack it open. Scruffy, Dot, and Clifford soon followed after Toto to get outside the window to catch up with their humans.

"Wait for me, Dorothy!" Toto barked as he rushed out the window to catch up with Aunt Em and Dorothy.

"Wait for us, guys!" Scruffy barked as he soon rushed out the window along with Clifford and Dot who included Snow White.

The kids soon looked over to see their pets coming on over.

"Go home, Toto!" Dorothy pouted at her dog.

"Let me help you!" Toto barked to her as he continued to follow behind.

"You can't leave us behind! We wanna be part of the adventure!" Scruffy barked to the others.

"Toto, go home!" Dorothy told her dog.

Toto pouted as he found himself stopping from that and soon sat down, whimpering as he missed Dorothy already.

"Go home!" Dorothy told her dog before looking at her aunt. "Aunt Em, will he be all right?"

"He will." Aunt Em nodded.

"Yeah, he has Scruffy, Dot, Snow White, and Clifford." Mike said.

Toto soon pouted and howled for Dorothy.

"Go home!" Dorothy told her dog.

"Well, so much for that." Clifford sighed as it looked like they were staying behind.

"No way we're not being left behind." Scruffy shook his head.

"Huh?" Toto and Clifford asked.

"But they said to go home and they've gone on without us." Clifford replied.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." Dot hid a small smirk.

"Yeah, besides, sometimes it's alright to disobey." Snow White said.

Toto whimpered nervously.

"I dunno about this, guys," Clifford said. "I feel funny in my tummy if I do something different from what Emily Elizabeth tells me."

"She'll thank you later though," Dot replied. "The humans will all thank us later."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aunt Em continued to ride along with Dorothy beside her as they got further and further away from the farm.

'I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine.' Vincent thought to himself.

They soon rode up to a small building.

"Is that the doctor's office?" Max asked. "It's pretty small."

"Well, it is 1899." Emily Elizabeth reminded of the time period this movie was set in.

"Fair enough." Max shrugged from that.

"We're not there just yet, we're almost passing through Franklin." Aunt Em explained.

"Oh." Max said.

"I've never been past Franklin before." Dorothy remarked as they soon rode along.

The ride took quite a while, especially since they had to get around town without a car. They soon rode up to a large place that looked like a mansion and came to a stop as the horse stopped moving.

"So this is where we're meeting her doctor?" Akito asked.

"Yes," Aunt Em replied. "Dorothy has an appointment that should not be missed."

"I don't like the doctor." Dorothy pouted.

"Oh, I'm sure the doctor is a nice person." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

"...They can come in too, right, Auntie Em?" Dorothy soon asked.

"Only if they're quiet and behave themselves." Aunt Em replied.

"Yes, ma'am." Jetta smiled.

"Hey, I'm not too crazy about doctors either," Vaz said to Dorothy. "Especially when they give you shots... Then there's those cold ear things they put in your ears... And of course that stale tongue depressor... Yeah, I can't blame you for feeling scared."

Dorothy shivered a bit from that as Vaz wasn't really helping.

"I'm not helping, am I?" Vaz asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Charley asked Vaz.

"I-I'm sorry!" Vaz yelped. "I'm trying to help! Really!"

"We can tell." Jetta said.

Vaz grumbled at her for that.

* * *

They soon came to see the doctor as the key was given to him as he sat across from the others.

"The tin woodsman used to be made of flesh, like everybody else, but then he cut off his leg," Dorothy soon told the doctor who was named Dr. Worley everything that she remembered about Oz. "He had a tin leg made, but then a witch enchanted his ax, and he kept on cutting off the other parts of his body, until he was all made of tin. Even his head was-"

"That's all right, Dorothy," Dr. Worley interrupted her before he changed the subject. "You mentioned something about a tiger?"

"A lion," Dorothy clarified. "A cowardly lion."

"I don't like how this is going." Vincent whispered to the others.

Akito and Estelle both shook their heads, though they agreed with him on that. Felicity looked a bit sad for Dorothy as this had to be painful somehow.

"And he could talk too, like the scarecrow and the tin man?" Dr. Worley soon asked Dorothy about the cowardly lion.

"Yes, all the animals in Oz could talk." Dorothy nodded as her aunt looked concerned.

"Maybe you should have let Scruffy talk." Estelle whispered to her twin brother.

"Then the adventure would be cut short." Akito whispered back.

"Oh." Estelle then said bashfully.

"Believe me, I'd love to do that too, but it would make this whole journey pointless." Akito replied.

"You guys seem to know a lot about this kind of thing." Emily Elizabeth remarked.

"Yeah, it's just part of the adventurer lifestyle," Akito replied as Vincent nodded. "From our parents to us."

"Just how did you get back from Oz?" Dr. Worley soon asked Dorothy.

"With my ruby slippers." Dorothy explained.

"And exactly... How did that work?" Dr. Worley then asked.

"You put them on and you click the heels three times, and then you said, 'There's no place like home'." Dorothy stated simply.

"That does sound simple." Vaz whispered to the others.

"Dorothy, where are those slippers now?" The doctor soon asked.

Dorothy was quiet for a few moments before she looked at her aunt.

"Dorothy?" Aunt Em then prompted her niece.

"...I lost them," Dorothy then confessed. "They fell off on the way back."

"Well, I think I know just the thing to cheer Dorothy up," Dr. Worley soon said as he decided to leave his desk and came out to show the family something to help out, bringing out some sort of machine after giving Dorothy her key back. "This electrical marvel will make it possible for you to sleep again and it will also get rid of all those bad waking dreams that you've been telling me about." he then told the girl.

The group began to look uncomfortable at the sight of the machine.

"What do you mean by getting rid of her waking dreams?" Vaz asked the doctor.

"This will clear her mind about this world of Oz she keeps talking about," Dr. Worley replied as he showed the machine. "Now, this fellow here has a face. Do you see it?" he then asked as he showed Dorothy the machine to help take away any fear she had over it. "Here are his eyes, and this must be his nose, and this must be his mouth, but what's this? Dorothy?"

Dorothy just kept looking at him blankly in silence.

"Why, it's his tongue!" Dr. Worley chuckled as he continued to show her. "Isn't it?"

Dorothy and her new friends just gave him blank stares.

"Jetta..." Emily Elizabeth whispered as that sounded rude.

"What?" Jetta shrugged in defense.

"...Will it hurt?" Dorothy soon asked.

"No, no! It just manages electrical current," Dr. Worley replied calmly. "Now, your aunt already knows that we are at the dawn of a new age. In just two months, it will be the year 1900. A new century. The 20th century. A century of electricity," he then added before he turned on a lamp to turn the light on as this was a historical moment for the young kids to witness. "The brain itself is an electrical machine. It's nothing but a machine. When it malfunctions, a blow to the head, for example, then the brain produces useless excess currents. These excess currents are our dreams and delusions."

Dorothy listened, though she looked distracted as a blonde girl seemed to be in the machine, waving at Dorothy and the others, that Aunt Em and the doctor did not see.

"And we have found out that sometimes the brain malfunctions," Dr. Worley continued. "Just like the dreams that you have, Dorothy. Now we have the means to control these excess currents." he then finished, looking at Dorothy.

"Yes." Dorothy then nodded at that before trying to look for the girl again, though she was not there that time.

"Where'd she go?" Estelle whispered.

"You saw that too?" Emily Elizabeth whispered back.

"I sure did." Felicity nodded at them.

"Time to go." Aunt Em told her niece's new friends.

"Uh, sir, is that machine new?" Vaz asked the doctor.

"Oh, there's no need to worry," Dr. Worley reassured. "I've done this before and it will be very good for Dorothy. Now you ought to run along home since Dorothy needs to stay overnight."

_'What do we do? Dorothy's bound to be on an adventure back to Oz._' Emily Elizabeth thought to herself.

Akito and Estelle looked over before glancing at each other.

_'Estelle, I might have an idea.'_ Akito said, through their telepathic link that some twins shared with each other.

_'Well, don't keep me in suspense,'_ Estelle replied. _'Let's hear it.'_

_'What if we let Aunt Em go on ahead and I'll try to use some crystal magic to make doubles of us to go home with her and we sneak in the back so we can be with Dorothy?'_ Akito suggested.

_'That's perfect.'_ Estelle smiled.

"Mrs. Auntie Em, could we stay a little bit longer?" Akito and Estelle then spoke up innocently.

"I don't want your families to worry about you." Aunt Em told them.

"Oh, don't worry about our families, ma'am, we just wanna say goodbye and we'll meet you outside in a minute." Akito promised.

"Well... All right." Aunt Em said.

"We'll catch up with you, ma'am." Akito replied.

Aunt Em then walked off to give the kids some privacy.

"Okay, everybody line up," Akito smirked, especially to Max, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, and Vaz. "You're about to see a magic trick."

"_Now_?" Jetta asked.

"Yeah!" Akito smiled.

"Oh, brother," Jetta crossed her arms. "I don't think this is the time for this, especially for a silly magic trick you probably saw on TV."

"It is not!" Akito replied firmly.

"Do your thing, Akito." Vincent told him.

"Watch this." Akito told Jetta before he closed his eyes and went into a position.

Jetta rolled her eyes a bit at first with a scoff. Akito soon began to glow which made Jetta's eyes widen before the glow came over the rest of the group and other forms of themselves seemed to split out from them, creating crystallized doubles of themselves.

"Whoa..." Jetta said.

"Ha! How's that? Miss Persnickety?!" Akito asked with a gaze at Jetta.

"Okay! Sorry, jeez..." Jetta replied.

"Anyways, we'll be sending our doubles with Aunt Em." Estelle said.

"How does that work?" Charley asked.

"Just watch us and wait here with us." Felicity replied.

The group looked confused before Aunt Em came to pick up the kids and to say goodbye to her niece for the night.

* * *

"I must get back to Henry before nightfall," Aunt Em said to her niece. "You understand, don't you?"

Dorothy silently nodded as she was with a worker.

"Here's your lunch pail," Aunt Em then said as she brought out food for Dorothy. "I was thinking we'd only stay a short time."

_'Lunch sounds good.'_ Vaz thought to himself.

"That won't be necessary," Nurse Wilson reassured the woman. "We have excellent meals here."

"Now, be a good girl, and do everything the doctor and the head nurse tell you, and I'll be back tomorrow and we'll go home!" Aunt Em smiled at Dorothy to help make her feel more comfortable before looking at the doctor and nurse. "I've never left her out of my sight among strangers."

"She's in good hands." Dr. Worley reassured.

"Yeah, we're sure." Akito whispered to the others in sarcasm.

"Will you bring Toto and my new friends when you come to get me?" Dorothy asked softly.

"I will," Aunt Em smiled softly. "Yes, of course, I will." she then bent down and kissed her niece's head a bit before looking to the doubles of the group that came with Dorothy. "Come along now, all of you, we need to find out what to do with you lot."

The doubles soon began to follow Aunt Em outside, and she was blissfully unaware of what had really happened.

"Now?" Emily Elizabeth whispered to Akito.

"Not just yet." Akito whispered back.

"When?" Jetta whispered.

"Just be patient, Miss Fancy Pants." Akito told her.

"You got a problem with me or something?" Jetta glared in offense.

"Shh!" Akito shushed.

Nurse Wilson soon began to move Dorothy near where they were hiding.

"Okay, in that room," Akito pointed out to a door. "You said Dorothy's room was here, right, Emily Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, that should be it," Emily Elizabeth nodded. "I've watched this movie so many times."

"I'm having a bad feeling." Estelle said.

"So do I," Emily Elizabeth frowned. "I never liked this place much. I just wish Clifford could be here too."

They soon came in the room and began to hide as Dorothy was being ushered to the room.

"You won't need that!" Nurse Wilson said, taking Dorothy's lunch pail away from the girl.

Dorothy frowned before the door to her new room opened as they passed a man who wheeled away a bed for another patient.

"You stay here until we come and get you," Nurse Wilson then told Dorothy as they came into the room before she would shut her in for the time. "You may have a nap if you wish." she then pulled the door shut behind her, leaving the girl alone. Or so she thought.

"Now?" Vaz whispered to Akito.

"Probably, but be careful," Akito replied. "We don't wanna scare her."

Dorothy looked around the room as the others came out of hiding before she frowned as she stood on top of a chair and looked out her window as she saw her aunt leaving with her new friends. "Aunt Em..." she whispered sadly.

"Hey, Dorothy." Vaz said.

"Yaugh!" Dorothy yelped a bit.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Mike said to the girl.

"W-What are you doing here?" Dorothy asked before looking out the window. "I thought you were with Auntie Em."

"Let's just say it's good to believe in magic," Akito replied. "Like we believe you about Oz."

"Oh, thank goodness." Dorothy sighed out of relief.

"I hate that you have to be locked up here," Emily Elizabeth frowned. "And without Toto."

"You're telling me," Dorothy frowned back. "I really don't like being here already."

Suddenly, another girl came in the room, much to their surprise as she had a Jack-O-Lantern in her hands. "This is for you." she then told Dorothy about what she had with her.

"Thank you." Dorothy said as she stepped down to take the Jack-O-Lantern.

"Where did she come from?" Jetta whispered to the others.

"Through the door?" Felicity replied like it was obvious. "Didn't you just see her?"

"No, I mean when did she come in without anyone seeing her or stopping her?" Jetta asked.

"Oh... I dunno..." Felicity shrugged.

"What's the Jack-O-Lantern for?" Vincent asked the girl who came in. "Is it Halloween already?"

"Almost." The girl replied as she let Dorothy take the Jack-O-Lantern.

Dorothy soon accepted the Jack-O-Lantern. "Thank you."

"But what's the Jack-O-Lantern for?" Estelle asked.

"Halloween...?" The girl said like it was obvious. "Don't you guys celebrate Halloween?"

"Yeah, but isn't it a bit early?" Jetta asked.

"It's never too early since it's almost the end of the month." The girl defended.

"I'm sure my mother would agree with that sentiment." Felicity replied.

"Why did they bring you here, Dorothy?" The girl soon asked Dorothy.

"Because I can't sleep," Dorothy pouted. "And I talk about a place that I've been to, but nobody believes it exists."

The others frowned softly as they felt bad for Dorothy. Suddenly, they heard some rumbling which startled them all a bit.

"I have to go," The girl suddenly said before she decided to leave the room right away. "I'll come back later."

"Wait, why?" Estelle asked. "What was that rumbling?"

"I think a storm might be coming." Charley warned.

"I'll make sure we're all safe," Max suggested. "Emily Elizabeth, you better come with me."

"Sure." Emily Elizabeth nodded.

"Why does _he_ get to call the shots?" Mike growled. "Just because he's older than all of us and almost a teenager? Give me a break!"

It began to rain outside as thunder rumbled outside the hospital.

"I bet with the pets with us, this would be less scary." Jetta gulped.

"I don't know what's keeping them, but knowing them, they'll be on their way," Vincent remarked to himself. "Especially Snow White. I don't know what she would do without me."

* * *

It soon started to get a bit dark as Dorothy tried to enjoy the company of her new Jack-O-Lantern as it got darker outside due to the storm.

"Looks like that storm's not going away anytime soon," Vincent said as he looked out the window. "I just hope it's not WeatherVane."

"Nope, not possible." Estelle shook her head.

"Hey, can ya blame me?" Vincent replied. "That lady was nuts!"

"So were you." Akito smirked which made Vincent shoot him a deadpan look.

Eventually, it got very dark outside which also made the room dark, so Felicity turned on the light for them all.

"A thing I really miss right about now is TV," Jetta complained. "Can't one of you guys make a magic trick to make a TV appear or something?"

"And how would we explain to Dorothy about an invention that wouldn't exist for another 27 years?" Estelle asked.

"I don't care!" Jetta complained. "I'm just BORED!"

"You should be more concerned with us trying to get out of here." Mike said.

Akito soon turned over as he put his hand to his ear.

"Akito?" Emily Elizabeth asked. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming!" Akito replied.

"Oh, no!" Jetta panicked. "Where are we possibly going to hide?"

"Leave it to us," Estelle replied. "Dorothy, we'll be right here, but don't worry. Okay?"

"...Okay." Dorothy slowly nodded and she turned over.

Akito and Estelle then used their magic to make themselves and the rest of them invisible.

"Huh?" Jetta asked out of confusion.

"Shh!" Akito and Estelle shushed her.

Dorothy did her best to also keep quiet about the magic as she sat on her bed as someone came for her.

The door soon creaked open to show the head nurse who came to see Dorothy. "Would you like to go for a ride, Dorothy?" she soon asked the young girl.

Dorothy was silent for a few moments, not answering her verbally. Nurse Wilson merely glanced back, not going to take "no" for an answer. Dorothy then hoisted herself off of her bed and came to go with the head nurse.

"Emily Elizabeth, where is she going to be taking Dorothy?" Jetta whispered.

"It's time for her electrotherapy." Emily Elizabeth replied.

"So if we don't save her from that, will she forget all about Oz?" Jetta whispered.

"So you think the movie ends right here then?" Emily Elizabeth rhetorically asked as Nurse Wilson soon took Dorothy away out of the room.

"Never mind." Jetta said.

"Jetta, if you keep questioning these things, it's not gonna be very much fun for any of us." Estelle replied.

"All right, stop picking on me already." Jetta rolled her eyes.

The others sighed a bit from Jetta's behavior as she was making the adventure difficult for them.

"Besides, I would feel more concerned about them using electricity like this during a thunderstorm." Vincent then deadpanned at Jetta.

* * *

Eventually, the storm grew a bit worse and made the power go out.

"All right, Dr. Worley and Nurse Wilson should be leaving Dorothy alone in the room right about now." Emily Elizabeth told the others once they were visible again.

"Let's go see her then," Max then said as he held his hat. "Whoa, careful, guys. This hat is very special to me."

"Okay. Okay." Mike rolled his eyes.

"You okay?" Max asked Mike. "You seem grumpy about something."

"I'm fine," Mike grumbled a bit. "Let's just go already."

They soon rushed out of the room as they tried to ignore both the storm and screams heard.

"Emily Elizabeth, what's that screaming?" Vaz asked.

"You don't wanna know, Vaz." Emily Elizabeth replied.

"Are you guys gonna go help Dorothy too?" A voice asked them.

"Oh, please, let it be that girl from earlier." Vaz begged.

They soon turned around to see that it was.

"I gotta get Dorothy out of here," The girl said. "And you're going to help me. At least, I hope you're going to help me."

"Of course we are!" Charley replied. "We appreciate your help... Uh... I'm sorry, I don't think we caught your name." he then said to the girl.

"My name is... Judy." The girl stated.

"Nice to meet you, Judy." Akito said.

"Likewise," Judy nodded. "Now come on, let's go help Dorothy."

The others looked touched and happy that Judy wanted to help them help Dorothy as they soon went off together to look for the poor girl who was locked up in the dark.

* * *

Dorothy was strapped down to a gurney and had a pair of headphones over her ears as she sat in the dark before she gasped as the headphones were taken off her ears. "Who's there?" she then asked out of fear.

"Quick!" Judy told Dorothy as she began to unstrap the girl. "We have to get you out of here."

"Yeah, this place is as hospitable as a python." Vincent said.

Dorothy felt scared as she heard more screams. "What is that screaming?" she then asked.

"Patients who have been damaged, locked in the cellar," Judy replied as she got Dorothy out before taking her hand and running. "Quick!"

The others soon followed after the blonde girl as she took them down the hallways as the lights flickered on and off from the storm.

"I am truly hating this hospital!" Jetta screamed.

"Jetta, calm down!" Emily Elizabeth told the black-haired girl.

"We're gonna get caught!" Max added.

They soon heard someone coming.

"In here! Quick!" Dorothy panicked as she and Judy hid behind a couple of straitjackets.

Max and the others soon joined them. A security guard passed by with a flashlight and seemed to luckily just miss them. Once he was out of sight, the hiding kids soon got out and went back to running down the hallway before they ran down the stairs not too far away from them.

"I swear, after this, I am never going to see hospitals the same way again." Jetta said.

A light soon flashed on them.

"Aw, great!" Jetta complained. "Now what?"

"So..." Nurse Wilson glared as she caught them.

"RUN, GUYS, RUN!" Judy cried out as she led them to the door so they could escape.

The group wasted no time hesitating as they ran right after Judy and Dorothy.

"Come on!" Judy told them as they went out the door.

They soon ran out into the yard as it was raining heavily outside due to the storm. Nurse Wilson then tried to look out for them as she stood on the porch with her flashlight.

"Faster, guys, faster!" Judy called out as she led them away before Nurse Wilson began to chase them.

"I am seriously hating that woman!" Jetta cried out.

"She complains a lot I've noticed." Akito muttered.

"Spoiled brat," Vincent rolled his eyes. "I'm really starting to miss Jenny."

More people from the hospital rushed out to chase after the girls before Judy and Dorothy yelped as they accidentally fell in the mud.

"Eww!" Jetta complained from the mud. "My clothes!"

"Oh, now you care about those farm clothes." Mike smirked.

"I can change my opinion." Jetta said.

"You are just impossible," Mike muttered. "Why is Emily Elizabeth even friends with a girl like you?"

"STOP!" Nurse Wilson called out as she caught up to them.

Dorothy screamed before she got up to run with Judy and the others as they got out of the mud.

Judy yelped as she fell into the flooding water. "Guys, one of you grab my hand!" she then cried out.

Charley soon held his hand out to Judy. Judy grasped his hand before Charley yelped as he was taken for a ride in the flooded river too. Nurse Wilson soon came up right behind the group that were still on the riverbank.

"Guys! Jump!" Judy called out to the others.

Dorothy screamed once she saw Nurse Wilson before she jumped in with the others in the flood. Judy grabbed on the branch in front of her, but it broke off and they all began to get swept away by the water as Nurse Wilson tried to catch them.

"Wait for us!" Scruffy barked.

"Scruffy?" Akito muttered as he thought he heard his dog. "Is that you?"

Nurse Wilson soon ended up in the water next.

"Snow White, I know you hate getting your fur wet, but we have to save our pets." Scruffy told the kitten.

"Alright, alright, the rest of us are coming." Snow White said.

Clifford whimpered and pouted for Emily Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, Clifford, we're gonna save them," Scruffy promised. "Just follow my lead."

Clifford nodded from that. The pets soon jumped into the water. Snow White groaned and complained already, but she decided that saving Vincent was more important than how her fur looked.

"I think I see something coming up!" Felicity called out.

"What is it?" Estelle asked.

"I'm not sure, but I see bars... Like a cage..." Felicity replied.

"It must be an old crate," Akito guessed. "We should use that as a raft until we find dry land."

The others agreed as they helped themselves. They soon tried to do what they could to get into the crate as it floated along in the water. Emily Elizabeth hugged Clifford once she saw him and the two held onto each other as he whimpered worriedly.

"It's okay, Clifford, I'm here," Max smiled. "And I won't let anything bad happen to you, Emily Elizabeth, or anybody else."

Mike did his best to not let his green-eyed monster show. They all luckily made it into the crate as it floated along. Everybody held onto each other for protection as it was going to be a long and wet night. It soon seemed to stop raining as the full moon came out as they floated along.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to the long travel, everybody soon fell asleep until the next morning came and they heard something that began to wake them up.

"What's that?" Dorothy asked as she woke up.

"Oh, I was just tryin' to lay my egg, that's all." A voice replied.

"Who said that?" Charley asked as he woke up.

"Hello there." A certain hen replied as she was shown to be with them.

"Billina?" Dorothy gasped at the chicken.

"Who else?" Billina replied.

"What are you doing here?" Estelle asked her. "Have you been here all night too?"

"I've never been so wet in my whole life," Billina shivered from the water. "How big is this pond anyway?"

"I don't think it's a pond, Billina." Dorothy replied as she tried to stand up.

"I think we're in a river." Vincent said.

They soon took a look around.

"Or... Maybe it is a pond..." Vincent then said.

"Told you so." Billina remarked.

"Where did all the rest of the water go?" Dorothy wondered as she took a look around as they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. "Where did Kansas go?"

"I guess we're not in Kansas anymore." Felicity replied.

"We must be in Oz now." Emily Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, but in which part of Oz?" Estelle asked.

"Hmm... I didn't know Oz had more than one part..." Max remarked. "Guess we better explore once we get to shore."

"This is some place for a chicken coop." Billina commented as she came to take a look with Dorothy.

"I'd like to run around out here." Toto said as he soon came out with Scruffy, Dot, Clifford, and Snow White.

"Same here." Scruffy nodded.

"When did you learn to talk anyway?" Dorothy soon asked Billina. "I thought hens could only cluck and cackle."

"Strange, ain't it?" Billina replied. "How's my grammar?"

"If we were in the Land of Oz, your talking wouldn't be strange at all." Dorothy smiled at her.

Suddenly, the water began to dry up.

"Huh... I wonder why that happened?" Estelle pondered.

"I'm not sure, but there goes the water," Billina replied. "High and dry."

Dorothy still looked lost on what was going on.

"Dorothy, don't you see?" Emily Elizabeth asked the girl. "This is Oz!"

"Oz..." Dorothy repeated as she took a look around.

"Now let's get out and take a look around." Mike said.

"Well, I think I'll have a look around and see if I can find myself some breakfast." Billina said as she was about to leave the crate.

"Wait!" Dorothy gasped as she grabbed Billina to keep the chicken from touching the ground. "If this is the Land of Oz, then this is the Deadly Desert." she then told the others.

"Deadly Desert?" The others repeated.

"It surrounds Oz," Dorothy nodded as she stepped out to hop around on the stones. "Last time I flew over it in the old house. Anything living that touches it turns to sand." she then explained.

"Then that explains what happened to the water." Estelle then concluded to herself.

"We better start moving." Max said.

"Remember not to touch the sand." Dorothy warned.

"We'll try." The group replied from that.

"Just my luck." Billina muttered.

"If we stay on these stones, we'll be all right." Dorothy assured the chicken as she carried her and they hopped along the stones.

"Should be easy." Felicity said.

An eye soon blinked from one stone as they hopped along.

"1, 2, 3!" Dorothy counted before they soon leaped onto the grass in front of them.

"Good, we made it," Max soon said. "Let's see about that breakfast."

"It's about time." Billina replied hungrily.

"You said it." Scruffy said.

"Then we can go on to the Emerald City and see my friend the Scarecrow." Dorothy then told the chicken.

"Scarecrow?" Billina asked as a pair of eyes watched them before disappearing from the rock they came from.

"He's the King of Oz, Billina." Toto replied.

"Toto, you can talk too!" Dorothy gasped.

"And I'm proud of that," Toto beamed. "I've always wanted to talk to ya."

"Wait, he didn't talk last time you were here, Dorothy?" Dot asked.

"Not that I remember," Dorothy shook her head. "I know the animals can talk in Oz, but I don't remember Toto talking to me from the last time we ended up here from the twister."

"Gosh... That's new." Clifford said.

"Come on, let's go." Dorothy told the others.

* * *

They soon walked for a while across the field before they passed a tree that had lunch pails in it.

"Look, guys," Dorothy pointed out. "It's a lunch pail tree."

"What happened to breakfast?" Billina muttered from that.

"Now I know we're in Oz." Dorothy said as she put Billina down in the ground.

"Let's eat." Scruffy smiled.

"Now, make sure you don't pick a green one." Billina advised Dorothy.

"Why not green?" Snow White asked.

"They aren't ripe." Billina explained.

Dorothy took a look around before she came towards the red lunch pails and picked a couple. "There's some ripe ones," she then said, though Clifford turned his head as he felt someone watching him, so he turned to see a stone with a couple of eyes on it which startled him. "This one for now, and this other one for later." she then said as she picked the lunch pails she wanted.

Everybody else soon went to get some lunch for themselves and maybe some food for their pets too.

"Now we're going to have something to eat." Akito smiled.

"Come share some lunch with us, Billina." Emily Elizabeth told the chicken who pecked at the ground.

"Just a minute," Billina replied as she was busy with her own thing. "Nice couple of worms here."

"I wonder what's inside?" Vaz asked as he checked his. "Hopefully something good."

Dorothy checked her lunch pail before taking out some wrapping paper before opening it up to see what was inside. "And a ham sandwich?" she then smiled.

"I'm glad it's not fried chicken." Billina remarked.

"Let's eat." Vincent smiled.

And so, the kids took a break for lunch from the lunch pails that they picked that had plenty of food for all of them. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent shared some of the food with their pets as they were also hungry. Clifford whimpered and pouted a bit.

"Clifford?" Emily Elizabeth asked her dog. "What's wrong, boy?"

"Someone was watching us." Clifford pouted.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"It looked like a rock was watching us." Clifford pouted.

"That doesn't surprise me." Emily Elizabeth said as she, of course believed him.

Charley, Vaz, and Jetta looked surprised of Emily Elizabeth talking to Clifford.

"Maybe Mike and the others could help you talk with Mac," Emily Elizabeth smiled at Jetta. "I'm sure he'd love to talk to you."

"Yeah... I guess that would be nice." Jetta nodded with a smile back.

"Oh, Billina, we're back in Oz!" Dorothy beamed, unaware that they were being watched. "Now I can show you all the people and things that nobody would believe in."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Charley asked.

"Lunch." Dorothy reminded him.

"Oh, that's right." Charley then said.

Felicity giggled a bit from that. They soon continued to eat their lunch before they went back on the trail through Oz.

"I wonder when we'll find the yellow brick road?" Emily Elizabeth said.

"I'm sure it'll come up soon," Felicity said hopefully. "This is Oz after all."

"Though it seems like we haven't met the tinman, scarecrow, or cowardly lion." Max remarked.

"He's right," Billina agreed. "Where are all your friends? Where is everybody?" she then asked Dorothy.

"I don't know, guys," Dorothy replied as they walked along. "Oz is pretty big."

"Maybe if we keep walking, we'll find them." Mike said.

"I don't like it," Billina remarked. "Makes me nervous."

"I'm not sure I like it here either." Jetta groaned slightly.

"Well, sometimes in adventures, you gotta do stuff and go places you might not like," Felicity replied. "Especially with the times that mes cousins and I were in Acmetropolis... Like when Akito and Canard took care of The Royal Tweetums."

"Oh, boy... That guy was a challenge." Akito said.

"You as a babysitter," Estelle giggled to Akito. "I'm sure that was interesting."

Akito rolled his eyes as he shook from the memories he had about babysitting Tweetums with Duck.

"Hey, guys!" Dot barked as she was up front. "There's some kinda house here!"

"A house?" Snow White asked.

They soon saw the house that Dot saw.

"Dorothy, does this house mean anything to you and Toto?" Dot soon asked the two.

"It can't be..." Toto whispered out of shock.

"What?" Clifford asked the small black dog. "What's wrong?"

"The tornado blew this house away a long time ago," Toto explained. "This is how me and Dorothy ended up in Oz in the first place."

"That's right." Dorothy added.

"Looks like it was a rough trip." Billina remarked.

"But this doesn't make sense, shouldn't this be back in Kansas?" Jetta asked.

"I'm not sure if I could explain that myself." Emily Elizabeth remarked.

"It's a mystery." Mike added as he came up right beside Emily Elizabeth to make sure Max wouldn't get close to her.

"Well, it's a sight to behold indeed," Max commented. "Even if it somehow got here instead of back in Kansas."

"What do we do now?" Vaz asked. "Go inside?"

"I'd like to explore." Dorothy smiled.

"Uh... Okay, looks like we're going inside then." Vaz replied.

* * *

Of course, due to going through a tornado, the house was a bit messed up with furniture knocked all around and some items were shattered, there was also what looked like a cracked photograph of Dorothy with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry together, but there was also some sort of slip of paper sticking out from it.

"Guys, this used to be my bedroom," Dorothy pointed out. "And in there was the kitchen. That's where we landed on the Wicked Witch of the East."

"Did it crush her in the middle of nowhere in Oz?" Charley asked.

"We met the Munchkins after we found out we crushed the Wicked Witch," Dorothy replied. "Hmm... I wonder where the Munchkins are?" she then pondered thoughtfully.

Toto looked inside the house and saw something that seemed important that was inside the framed photograph of Dorothy with her guardians.

"Toto, be careful in there," Dorothy warned. "A lot of stuff is broken inside," she then looked around. "Also, the yellow brick road should be right here."

"I think everything's changed since the last time you and Toto were here." Estelle said.

"I guess it looks like it." Dorothy replied.

Toto soon came back out with a folded piece of paper in his mouth as he came out of the house before they would keep exploring.

"Dorothy, I think Toto found something." Estelle said.

"What's that, Toto?" Dorothy asked before they went further.

"I dunno," Toto muffled as she bent down to pick it up out of his mouth. "But it was in that picture that Auntie Em and Uncle Henry took from when Uncle Henry first brought me home to you."

"My birthday," Dorothy smiled softly before opening up the paper to see that it was a very old photograph with a different couple of adults in it, though it was in black and white due to the time period they were in. "...Who are _they_?"

"You don't know?" The others asked.

"I don't know... I feel like I do... But I'm not sure." Dorothy said softly.

"Weird..." Akito said.

Dorothy decided to keep the photograph in her dress pocket before they soon came to the yellow brick road. However, as they came to the road, it seemed to be broken up and shattered as much as a lot of things in Dorothy's old house.

"Oh, no!" Dorothy pouted.

"It's just a yellow brick." Billina said to her.

"No, Billina, you don't understand," Dorothy frowned sadly as this was a sad sight. "This was the Yellow Brick Road. It leads to the Emerald City!" she then cried out before she began to run down the former road path.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong." Scruffy said as he and the others joined Dorothy.

"It's like Oz is destroyed or something." Felicity remarked.

"Dorothy!" Billina cried out as she tried to catch up with the girl. "Wait for me!"

"Emily Elizabeth, are we going to like what we see where this leads?" Jetta asked.

"I'm hoping to anyway!" Emily Elizabeth replied. "I feel bad for Dorothy, this has to feel so strange and sad for her."

"So, who else do we meet on this adventure?" Vaz asked.

"Tik-Tok, Princess Mombi, The Gump, Jack Pumpkinhead, and if we're lucky enough around him, the Nome King." Emily Elizabeth replied.

"Well, let's hope it's one of the good ones." Charley said.

They continued to run through the forest as they went past the remains of the yellow brick road.

* * *

They soon made it to where the Emerald City used to be as it also seemed to be in ruins.

"Well, Billina, that was the Emerald City." Dorothy frowned softly as she bent down to pick up her chicken.

Toto came up to some people who had been turned into stone statues as they came to explore the once great city in the Land of Oz.

"Okay, something definitely happened while you were gone." Mike told Dorothy.

"I guess it did." Dorothy replied.

"Not moving very fast, are they?" Billina asked.

"They've all been turned to stone." Emily Elizabeth told the chicken.

"All this way to see a bunch of stiffs." Billina pouted.

"Someone must have turned them to stone." Akito said.

"I'd suspect one of the Wicked Witches, but they are both deceased." Felicity remarked.

"Good try though." Estelle nodded her head.

Jetta looked over to a wall to see some sort of graffiti on it before she read it aloud. "'Beware of the Wheelers'."

"Who are the Wheelers?" Scruffy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Billina added from that.

"I don't remember them." Dorothy shook her head.

"Hmm... Well, let's hope we don't get to meet them." Jetta said.

They soon heard a creaking sound.

"...That couldn't be... Could it?" Felicity asked as the sound made her flinch.

Everyone looked around and didn't see anyone else yet, except for the stone statues of course, but it was a bit of an eerie sight.

"Look, these ones have lost their heads." Dorothy remarked, seeing certain stone statues.

"That's what I call just plain carelessness." Billina commented.

"You said it." Dot said.

"I guess there's no sense in losing our heads over it." Vaz grinned sheepishly.

Everybody gave him a bit of a look from that.

"I'm... Sorry..." Vaz said nervously. "I wish I could take that back."

Billina then suddenly clucked nervously and scaredly as something startled her.

"What's wrong, Billina?" Max asked.

"Someone! Help!" Billina cried out.

The others went to catch up with the chicken as she looked scared at a stone statue that had an ax with it, looking like it was about to chop her, but of course, it wouldn't.

"Dorothy, look out!" Billina warned the girl.

"It's the Tin Woodsman," Dorothy remarked as she came up to the statue. "Oh, Tin Woodsman, what happened to you?"

The statue did not answer her.

"What's happened to everybody?" Dorothy asked before she saw another one of her Oz friends, also as a stone statue. "Oh, Cowardly Lion! Oh, Cowardly Lion, what's happened to you?"

"This is bad." Mike said.

"Ya think?" Max replied.

They soon heard creaking again as someone, who looked a bit scary rolled over. "Come here, chicken!" they then threatened Billina.

"**A WHEELER!**" Billina clucked scaredly and soon began to run away.

"What do we do?" Jetta asked.

"Don't let them get you!" Emily Elizabeth warned.

"Don't gotta tell us twice." Vincent said.

Dorothy screamed as the Wheeler laughed at her and the kids soon began to run off after Billina, Clifford, Toto, Scruffy, and Dot.

"I ain't scared of you," Max glared as he tightened his red cap. "Maybe I oughta deal with this sucker while protecting Emily Elizabeth and her friends."

"_All_ of us are running!" Vincent told him as he grabbed Max and ran off with Dorothy and the others.

"Hey!" Max yelped.

Mike chuckled a bit from that as they ran.

"Over here, kids!" Billina clucked out.

Dorothy tried to go that way, but screamed as they saw more and more Wheelers coming. They ran off to another direction, only to see more Wheelers.

"How many of these things are there?" Akito asked.

"I don't think I wanna find out." Felicity replied as they were surrounded.

"Quick! That way!" Billina pointed out.

They soon ran one way with Dorothy before a Wheeler came in front of them before they went inside the temple.

"I think the only Wheeler I'll ever like is Mom's old friend from Hope Island!" Estelle told Akito, Vincent, and Felicity.

And when they ran inside, they reached a dead end.

"Not good..." Charley said nervously.

"Not good at all." Vaz added.

"We've got you," A Wheeler grinned darkly as he spotted them. "You're trapped!"

More Wheelers began to roll on inside as Dorothy looked even more scared than her first time in Oz. Dorothy and the others began to feel around the wall behind them, in case there was a secret door.

"Chicken!" The Wheelers grinned as they were coming closer and closer.

"There's a door here, but it won't open." Akito said in fear.

"The key!" Billina memorized.

"Right!" Emily Elizabeth added. "Dorothy, use the key!"

Dorothy took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the secret door and opened it as she began to rush inside with the others to get away from the Wheelers. And where luckily, they made inside without any of the Wheelers making it inside.

* * *

"Man, that was crazy." Toto muttered to himself.

Dorothy took a look at the key as she locked the door behind them.

"You have to come out sooner or later," One Wheeler grinned from the other side, glaring through the keyhole. "And when you do, we'll tear you into little pieces and throw you in the Deadly Desert!"

"But we haven't done anything to you!" Akito told the Wheeler.

"Yeah, just leave us alone!" Estelle added.

"Aren't those a stolen lunch pail in your hands?" The Wheeler soon asked crossly. "Isn't that a chicken in there with you? Chicken!"

"What's wrong with the chicken?" Felicity glared.

"The Nome King doesn't allow chickens anywhere in Oz!" The Wheeler replied.

"Who's the Nome King?" Dorothy asked.

"And what do you mean _stolen_ lunch pail? Dorothy picked it off a Lunch Pail tree!" Mike told the Wheeler.

"'Who's the Nome King'?" A Wheeler repeated in mockery before laughing with the others.

"The lunch pail thing must be like those apple trees from the first movie." Felicity guessed.

The Wheelers soon rode away while laughing as they mocked Dorothy for not knowing who the Nome King was.

"What do we do now? There's no other way out and once we get out there, those Wheelers will be waiting for us." Jetta said.

Dorothy looked around before she cupped her mouth as she saw something, or rather, someone with them.


	5. Chapter 5

"...Is that a robot?" Vaz wondered.

"I don't know." Billina replied as they saw a metal man in the room with them.

"Well, he sure is covered in dust and webs." Max said.

"I guess he's pretty old." Jetta winced about the dust and cobwebs.

"_'The Royal Army of Oz'_." Dorothy read aloud from a label that she found on the metal man as she explored with Toto.

"Army?" Billina scoffed. "It's just a bunch of old junk, like the copper kettle in the yard back home."

"Maybe he can tell us what happened." Toto said.

"How do we do that though? I don't think he's even awake." Jetta replied.

Clifford took a look around with Emily Elizabeth.

"But here's some directions," Emily Elizabeth soon said as she moved the cobwebs to get a look at the writing as she read them aloud. "_'For thinking, wind number one under left arm. For speaking, wind number two under right arm. For walking and action, wind number three, middle of back. Guaranteed to work perfectly for 1,000 years'_."

"Huh... Never would've guessed." Mike smiled.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Billina asked Dorothy.

"I don't know," Dorothy replied. "I'll wind him up and we'll see."

"Better you than me because I am _not_ touching dust." Jetta groaned in disgust.

Dorothy soon began to wind up the first key which was for thinking. The wind-up key then started to turn slowly through the dusty cobwebs.

"I wonder what he's thinkin' about?" Billina commented.

"Dorothy, try the second key to wind up the speech so he can tell us." Charley suggested.

"All right." Dorothy nodded as she did just that.

"Maybe he can tell us what happened to the Emerald City." Estelle said as the robot's eyes were opening.

"That would be good to know." Felicity replied.

The robot spoke before sounding like gibberish until it properly spoke. "Good morning, little boys and girls." he then greeted them.

"Good morning, sir." The others greeted with bows and curtsies.

"Are you Dorothy Gale?" The robot asked once he faced Dorothy.

"Yes, sir," Dorothy nodded. "And these are some of my new friends.

"Pleased to meet you," The robot replied. "I am Tik-Tok: the Royal Army of Oz. His Majesty, the Scarecrow, locked me in here and told me to wait for you." he then informed.

"What happened to the Emerald City?" Emily Elizabeth asked. "And where is the scarecrow?"

"I do not know," Tik-Tok replied. "Suddenly everything living began to turn to stone. When you did not arrive, I called for help until my voice ran down," he then began to explain. "Then I paced back and forth until my action ran down. Then I stood and thought until my thought ran down."

"Well, that's you all over." Mike remarked from that.

"After that, I remember nothing until you wound me up," Tik-Tok then told Dorothy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, it was Billina who found the key." Dorothy told him.

"Billina?" Tik-Tok asked.

"Over here." Billina clucked before the robot soon looked over to see her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hen," Tik-Tok greeted. "Where did you find the key for this place?" he then asked.

"Over near the hog trough." Billina told him.

"Which is in Kansas." Scruffy said.

"Hog trough? Kansas?" Tik-Tok then asked. "The Scarecrow must have sent it to you somehow."

"Yep." Dot nodded.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Tok, I'll wind up your action." Dorothy decided as she wound up another wind-up key in the robot.

"That would please me very much," Tik-Tok approved. "And you may call me Tik-Tok."

"I guess at least he wasn't turned into stone like the others." Clifford smiled about Tik-Tok.

"That's right, boy." Max smiled back as he began to pet the red dog.

"Probably because he's not alive." Scruffy said.

"You are correct, Small Dog," Tik-Tok said to him and Scruffy smirked as he looked proud of himself for knowing that. "And I never will be. Thank goodness."

"Well, Tik-Tok, the first thing we have to do is to escape from the Wheelers," Dorothy soon told the robot. "They're outside and said they're going to throw us into the Deadly Desert."

"From now on, I will be your obedient servant," Tik-Tok vowed to the young girl before he tipped his top to her like a hat as he saluted her. "If you keep me wound up. Make sure my think-works are extra tight, and I will formulate a plan." he then told her.

Dorothy nodded. The door was cracked open before Snow White came out with the dogs to keep a look-out for the Wheelers before they would go out further.

"Well, it's quiet so far." Snow White said as she looked back at the humans.

Tik-Tok also looked before nodding at that before looking at Dorothy. "Lunch pail."

Dorothy then handed her lunch pail over to the robot.

"These Wheelers can be tricky customers." Tik-Tok advised before they walked out the door together.

"And away we go." Jetta said.

Dorothy carried Billina in her arms as Toto stood close beside his girl while they ventured out.

"Well, if those Wheelers come back, I'm not scared," Max glared bravely. "I've faced worse."

"I'm glad we have someone brave and adventurous like you with us." Emily Elizabeth smiled at him.

Mike began to look even more jealous after hearing that. Felicity glanced over as Mike's eyes seemed to flash green from his jealousy.

* * *

They soon made it out of the temple and took a look around as they couldn't seem to find any Wheelers yet.

"Oh, my goodness." Tik-Tok frowned as he saw how bad the Emerald City now looked.

"Yeah, we were shocked when we saw Emerald City like this." Emily Elizabeth said.

They came out a little more. Scruffy and Dot sensed something before they began to growl and stood in front of Akito and Estelle as the Wheelers came back.

"You run up the stairs," Tik-Tok told Dorothy and the others. "I will take care of them."

"You got it." Vincent said.

Dorothy and the others raced up the stairs as the Wheelers came to go after them. Tik-Tok soon spun his body all around and hit at the Wheelers with his arms which was able to knock them down on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad he's on our side." Charley laughed at that.

"Same here." Max added.

"Surprised you didn't think of it." Mike smirked at Max.

"We're just lucky to have Tik-Tok around with us." Max reassured.

"Uh-huh..." Mike kept his smirk. "No need to be jealous."

"Unlike you?" Felicity whispered to Mike.

"Hey." Mike frowned from that.

"Don't hey me," Felicity frowned back, though firmly. "You have been acting so green-eyed around Mighty Max lately."

"Maybe." Mike whispered.

"I believe I should help you..." Felicity said. "I've read about some sort of ritual on this from one of my books so you can stop being jealous of Mighty Max."

"Great," Mike grinned. "Let's get rid of him so Emily Elizabeth forgets all about him."

Felicity gave him a bit of a look.

"Or... We could follow whatever your book says..." Mike then said nervously.

Felicity nodded before they ran up the stairs with Dorothy.

"Okay, so after the Wheelers and Tik-Tok, who's next?" Charley asked Emily Elizabeth.

"Let's see..." Emily Elizabeth paused thoughtfully. "Up next should be Princess Mombi if I'm remembering correctly."

"And she's bad, right?" Jetta asked.

"If I remember correctly, yes." Emily Elizabeth said.

"Aw, great." Jetta sighed from that.

* * *

Dorothy and the others soon came back down as most of the Wheelers were gone, thanks to Tik-Tok.

"You'll be sorry for treating me like this!" The remaining Wheeler glared at Tik-Tok who had carried him by his arm. "I'm a terrible person!"

"You said it, not us." Jetta smirked slyly from that.

"I am only a machine, so I cannot be sorry or happy, no matter what happens." Tik-Tok told the Wheeler.

"He's right." Scruffy said.

"Now for some answers," Felicity crossed her arms. "To find out where the épouvantail is."

"...The what?" Dorothy asked.

"She means the Scarecrow." Akito and Estelle explained in unison.

"Then yeah, what she said," Dorothy then glared at the Wheeler. "What's happened to the Emerald City?"

The Wheeler was quiet for a moment.

"Answer her!" Tik-Tok demanded. "Answer her!"

"The Nome King!" The Wheeler soon confessed. "He conquered the Emerald City. He took all the emeralds. He turned everyone to stone."

"Oh, my..." Dot gulped.

"What about the Scarecrow?" Akito narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms like a stereotypical hardcore detective guy.

"There's only one person that knows where the Scarecrow is." The Wheeler smirked.

Everybody waited until Tik-Tok made the Wheeler talk again.

"And that's Princess M-M-Mom-" The Wheeler stammered at first before it was forced out of him. "Princess Mombi!"

"Of course it is." Jetta sighed.

"I guess at least I was right." Emily Elizabeth frowned at herself.

Mike patted her on the back before she smiled at him, so he smiled back before hiding a dark smirk at Max. Max looked confused from that.

"I don't remember her." Dorothy said about Princess Mombi.

"Me neither." Toto added.

"Take us to Mombi." Tik-Tok demanded to the Wheeler.

"No! No! No!" The Wheeler begged out of fear.

"Why so scared?" Scruffy asked the Wheeler.

"Have you _seen_ Princess Mombi?!" The Wheeler replied. "That's a death-wish waiting to happen!"

"...Maybe we should go back home now?" Snow White grinned nervously.

"I'm sorry, Snow White, but we have a mission and we have to do it," Vincent told her. "Besides, it can't be any scarier than that subway chase with Jenny, Oliver, and Dodger and Company."

They soon followed the Wheeler to the front door of Princess Mombi.

* * *

Dorothy soon knocked on the door once they got there.

"Please, let me go," The Wheeler whimpered as Tik-Tok kept a hold of him. "Please! Please let me go. Please let me go! Let me go!"

"All right, Tik-Tok," Dorothy soon allowed. "Let him go."

"Behave yourself, now." Tik-Tok told the Wheeler as he let him go.

"I will behave. I'll behave!" The Wheeler replied, laughing a bit insanely as it rolled away from them. "Behave! I'll be... You behave!"

"I'm starting to think Janja and the other hyenas laugh less than that." Akito remarked.

"Same here." Estelle added.

"Door's still shut." Felicity spoke up.

Akito and Estelle looked over to see that that was true.

"Hello?" Dorothy called.

"Oh, well, nobody's home, better go home too." Vaz said nervously as he was getting ready to turn around and leave.

Dorothy soon opened the door as it wasn't locked.

"Or... I guess we could go inside." Vaz said.

"Aw, come on, Vaz!" Jetta told him as she pulled him inside. "Don't be such a baby."

They soon began to make their way inside.

* * *

"What a mess!" Billina remarked.

"It's messier than the old house." Toto added.

Dorothy looked over and gestured to the robot. "Come on, Tik-Tok."

Tik-Tok began to follow inside.

"This Mombi is some house-keeper." Billina muttered to herself.

Dorothy walked inside with Tik-Tok and the others as they looked all around, but didn't see a princess anywhere so far.

"Where could she be?" Akito asked.

"Maybe she's busy, we should come back later." Vaz said.

"Aw, cut that out," Max told him. "Trust me, if anything happens, I'll help out in any way I can."

"Wow! Thanks, Max." Vaz smiled.

"They don't call me 'Mighty Max' for nothing." Max smiled back.

"That's true." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

Mike glanced over sharply.

"I think it's up these stairs, Dorothy." Tik-Tok called.

The others looked to each other and followed him upstairs before they ended up in what looked like a grand throne room.

"Maybe she's in here." Charley said.

"Well, I'd love to live here," Jetta smirked. "Maybe for my next birthday party, I'll have a princess theme."

"Of course you will." Mike mumbled to himself.

The doors shut behind them as they stepped inside and took a look around.

"It sure is pretty," Estelle said. "Though probably not as pretty as Sofia's place."

"You're right about that." Akito said.

Eventually, they heard some music playing and began to follow the music as they found what appeared to be an adult princess who was playing the music on her lute as she sat by herself.

"That must be her." Jetta remarked.

Emily Elizabeth nodded as they approached the princess at her throne.

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you Princess Mombi?" Dorothy asked as they came to the princess.

The princess yawned a bit before she held out her hands with a request as she set down her instrument. "Help me to rise."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Charley said.

The others soon helped her up, even though Jetta complained about it. Dorothy set Billina down on the floor with the dogs as she also helped out.

"I think I'll put on something more appropriate," Princess Mombi said as she soon stood up to her feet. "Come with me. Your friends can stay here."

Scruffy looked confused as to why she only wanted Dorothy to come with her.

"Couldn't we _all_ come too?" Estelle asked Princess Mombi.

"Well... You can..." Princess Mombi allowed to the kids.

"Works for us!" Emily Elizabeth beamed at that.

"We're really looking for the Scarecrow." Dorothy told the princess.

* * *

Princess Mombi didn't respond to that as she took Dorothy's hand and led her and the other kids all around her home as it took quite some time to get to her room to change her clothes. Akito was beginning to wonder about the princess.

"I think number four will do for this afternoon." Princess Mombi said as she unlocked a case and opened the door before she seemed to remove her head.

Dorothy and the others looked startled from that, especially with other heads looking at and watching them.

"Did she just take her head off?!" Jetta gulped.

"Yep." Emily Elizabeth nodded.

"I have a doll that can do that." Estelle muttered to herself as she had dolls of the Monster High girls that her parents and Aunt Cherry used to know.

"This is very interesting." Akito said.

"I guess..." Felicity shuddered as she felt uncomfortable at being stared at by the other heads.

Princess Mombi then found the head that she wanted and decided to wear it before she showed it to the kids. "What do you think?" she then asked as Dorothy felt startled by the head looking right at her.

"I think you're very beautiful." Dorothy said nervously.

"I should hope so," Princess Mombi replied before she put her head on. "And just who might you be? What are you doing here?"

The pets began to feel more and more nervous without their owners being there with them.

"I'm Dorothy Gale," Dorothy soon spoke up. "And these are my friends: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Charley, Jetta, Vaz, Mighty Max, Mike, and Emily Elizabeth."

"Dorothy Gale?" Princess Mombi repeated as that name seemed to interest her.

Dorothy did her best to hide her fear. "What's happened to the Scarecrow?" she then asked.

"Come nearer to me," Princess Mombi soon requested before Dorothy did as she was told. "The Nome King took the Scarecrow and all the emeralds back to his mountain. And turned everyone else to stone," she then explained before she took Dorothy's face a bit, taking a closer look at the girl. "You will be rather attractive one day. Not at all beautiful, you understand, but you have a certain prettiness. Different from my other heads. I believe I'll lock you in the tower for a few years 'til your head is ready. And then I'll take it."

"Why would you want her head?" Charley asked.

"Well, I have to wear something for special days, don't I?" Princess Mombi smirked.

"I believe you will not!" Dorothy shook her head as she tried to sound as assertive as she possibly could.

Princess Mombi then took a firm hold of Dorothy to drag her away.

* * *

"_That's_ why she wanted Dorothy alone!" Scruffy glared. "Come on, guys!"

"Attack!" Dot barked.

Billina soon rushed over with the dogs as they began to bark and growl at Princess Mombi.

"Tik-Tok!" Billina soon clucked out.

"Billina! Toto!" Dorothy cried out as the chicken and dog soon began to attack Princess Mombi.

Scruffy, Dot, and Snow White soon joined in the attack. Clifford wasn't sure what to do himself as he was very rarely violent, especially when playing with T-Bone and Cleo.

"I am coming, Dorothy!" Tik-Tok called out as he came to help Dorothy. "Do not worry. I will save you."

"You, I'll have fried for breakfast!" Princess Mombi glared at Billina as the chicken flew out and pecked at her.

"Oh, no, you won't!" Scruffy told her.

"Tik-Tok! Help me!" Billina cried out as Princess Mombi dragged Dorothy while trying to avoid the dogs.

"Stop it!" Dot growled.

"Oh, dear. My action has run down," Tik-Tok said as he was suddenly unable to stop Princess Mombi. "This is too bad."

Princess Mombi laughed at that as she soon walked off, dragging Dorothy behind her.

"Let her go!" Akito told her as he and the others charged at Princess Mombi.

Princess Mombi glared as she pushed them back.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Akito said as he stood up straight.

* * *

"This is too bad," Tik-Tok frowned at himself. "I suppose my fight with the Wheelers made me run down faster than usual."

"We have to help somehow." Clifford said.

"Maybe I should launch that Princess Pain-in-the-Butt to the moon." Scruffy grinned darkly.

"I wouldn't stop you." Dot smirked.

"Aw, yeah," Scruffy smirked back as he got into position. "Future Paw Patrol/Pound Puppy member: Scruffy Pongo, is on the job!"

The others soon went to catch up, though it seemed like Dorothy, the other kids, and Princess Mombi were already gone.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Scruffy complained.

"I believe they went through that door." Tik-Tok told them while he still could.

"Thanks, Tik-Tok; we'll be back soon, so then Dorothy or one of the kids can re-wind your action key." Dot said.

"Take care." Tik-Tok replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Toto scratched at the door a bit to make it open it up as Princess Mombi continued to drag Dorothy away with her.

"What will you do with Tik-Tok?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

"People will think I have a new statue." Princess Mombi replied coldly.

"Oh, now that's just cold." Jetta glared.

"Well, I could use an heir," Princess Mombi smirked. "Maybe you'd like to be a princess."

"...Me? A princess?" Jetta asked. "That sounds almost too good to be true," She soon saw her friends giving her looks before she shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. "Hmm..." she then paused thoughtfully.

"Jetta?!" Charley, Emily Elizabeth, and Vaz called firmly.

"...Oh, all right!" Jetta groaned in defeat. "I will not be the next Princess Mombi!"

"Smart decision." Mike said.

"Suit yourself, I sensed a lot of potential for you." Princess Mombi huffed at Jetta.

* * *

They soon made it through the doors of the tower and Princess Mombi did whatever she could to throw them inside of the tower to lock them up like she said she would.

"I am seriously hating this princess." Mike said.

"You're just preaching to the choir," Felicity replied before looking at her cousins. "Did I say that right?"

"Yes, you did." Akito and Estelle stated while Vincent nodded.

Felicity then smiled to herself.

"Ha!" Princess Mombi grinned as she slammed the door shut behind her and walked off after locking them in.

"She is so evil." Vincent glared.

"Of course she is," Emily Elizabeth sighed. "I can never tell who's worse: her or The Wicked Witch of the West."

"At least the Wicked Witch of the West was easy to defeat once Dorothy found out her weakness." Max replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Emily Elizabeth nodded at that.

Dorothy frowned as they came inside of the tower to explore as she felt unsure of what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Akito asked the others.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Max stopped to think. "I'm sure I can get us out of here somehow."

"Show-off." Mike growled quietly to himself.

Dorothy soon came over to the window and cleared some dust away to take a look before she saw the land and a mountain out to the distance.

"What is it?" Toto asked as he tried to look with her.

"The Nome King's mountain." Dorothy told the others.

"If this is Oz, Dorothy; I'd rather take my chances back in Kansas." Billina said.

"I'm afraid that we can't go back to Kansas right now." Max said to the chicken.

"Billina..." Dorothy pouted at the chicken. "If only we could just fly away like you."

"Only in my younger days, my dear." Billina said.

"I didn't know most chickens could fly," Akito commented. "Especially Patch's old friend from the Dearly Farm: Spot."

"That was a silly chicken," Estelle replied. "She wanted to be a dog."

"Not silly, Estelle, just unique." Vincent said.

"I think this is the scarecrow we were looking for." Mike said as he found a portrait.

"Yeah, that's him." Dorothy said.

"King Scarecrow," Mike proclaimed. "How very honorable and noble."

The Tinman and Cowardly Lion were also shown in the portrait with Scarecrow as they all looked very happy together.

"Mom?" A voice called.

"Who said that?" Vaz asked.

The others looked around.

"Mom!" The voice continued. "Mom? Is that you?"

* * *

They soon saw someone in the room with them who had a pumpkin for a head as he sat in the corner of the room.

"Is he talking to one of us?" Mike asked.

"I think he's talking to Dorothy." Max replied.

"Oh... I _knew_ that!" Mike glared with green eyes. "What? You don't think I _know_ stuff?!"

Max gave him a bit of a look from that.

"No," Dorothy soon told the pumpkin head. "I'm Dorothy Gale."

"Oh... For a second there, I thought my mom had come back." The pumpkin head said to the girl.

"What is this? A man or a melon?" Billina asked as she looked at the pumpkin head.

"A pumpkin, if you please," The pumpkin head replied. "My name's Jack. Jack Pumpkinhead."

"Nice to meet you, Jack Pumpkinhead." Emily Elizabeth smiled, acting like she didn't know this character.

"May I ask a favor of you, Dorothy?" Jack then asked the brown-haired girl. "Would you please check my head for signs of spoiling?"

Dorothy smiled as she went to do what was asked of her.

"What's spoiling?" Scruffy asked.

"Why, my head of course," Jack replied. "I have a pumpkin head after all."

Dorothy began to check on Jack's head.

"Any soft spots?" Jack asked Dorothy.

Dorothy continued to check him over.

"How does it feel?" Jack then asked.

"Very nice, sir." Dorothy replied as Jack seemed to be okay right now.

"That's good." Max said.

"Oh, thank you," Jack said in relief. "I've been alive such a short while, and I'm afraid of spoiling before I've seen anything of the world. Could you put some of the rest of me together again?" he then asked the others.

"Mm-hmm." Dorothy smiled and nodded as she decided to help.

"We'll try." Emily Elizabeth added.

"If you can just tie that arm on," Jack instructed. "And then, my other leg has fallen off too."

Dorothy and Emily Elizabeth then helped put Jack back together again as he was falling apart a bit.

"Are you sure you're not my mother?" Jack asked Dorothy.

"I'm sure, Jack." Dorothy nodded.

"Tell us about your mother though." Emily Elizabeth then said.

"Well, my mother built me to scare that awful witch, Mombi," Jack then explained as Emily Elizabeth and Dorothy began to fix him up. "She stood me in a place where Mombi would meet me, face-to-face, and along she came. Sure enough, she was scared, but then, she was angry. She has a terrible temper."

"Believe me, we know." Max nodded from that.

"Where did she get all those different heads?" Dorothy then asked.

"Did you see the headless dancing girls outside?" Jack asked them back.

Dorothy and the others nodded from that.

"Well, that's where she got them," Jack then stated which made some of the group look disgusted and horrified. "Anyway, Mombi was about to destroy me with her stick, but she decided to test some powder of life she'd just bought from a magician. She did. It worked," he then said before he soon stood up proudly once he was able to. "Here I am!"

"Powder of life?" Akito asked Jack.

"What's that?" Estelle added.

"You sprinkle it on something and the thing comes to life." Jack explained.

"Does Mombi have any more of it?" Dorothy soon asked hopefully.

"If she does, it's in cabinet 31, with her original head." Jack replied.

"What happened to your mother?" Dot asked Jack.

"She vanished. Mombi enchanted her," Jack explained as Dorothy looked around the room as she tried to think of a plan to help them all out of this tower and hopefully to make things right again in Oz. "After that, she threw me in this corner and said she was gonna make a pie out of me, but she was wearing head 22 at the time and must not have worn it since, because she hasn't remembered I'm up here."

"That makes me sense." Scruffy said.

"Guys, listen!" Dorothy called out and she got everybody's attention. "Here's what to do."

Emily Elizabeth smiled as she knew what Dorothy was thinking.

"I'm just glad that Skullmaster isn't here too." Max whispered to himself.

"Just leave it to me." Dorothy smiled at her new friends.

Jack soon reached his arm and hand out to grab a hold of the lock on the door.

* * *

Everybody bit their lips a bit as they waited to see what might happen, and luckily, Jack was able to pull the lock up to unlock the door and open it before looking out the door in amazement of outside the tower before he saw a familiar robot. "Is that Tik-Tok?" he then asked his new friends.

"Mm-hmm." Dorothy nodded as she led them out of the tower.

"His action key must have finally wound down." Vincent said.

"We better help him." Felicity added.

They then quietly and carefully came towards Tik-Tok as Princess Mombi was luckily nowhere in sight so far. As they began to get closer to Tik-Tok, they soon heard a creaking sound behind them.

"...Dorothy?" Jack spoke up.

Dorothy and the others shushed him, only because they had to be quiet so they wouldn't get in trouble with Princess Mombi.

"Oh..." Jack said softly before he talked again anyway. "Dorothy, may I call you Mom, even if it isn't so?" he then asked.

Dorothy seemed to beam at that before nodding as she would allow him to do so.

"Oh, thank you." Jack said softly.

The others smiled as that was a pretty sweet moment.

Dorothy then put her finger to her mouth to remind him to be quiet. "Tik-Tok, are you listening?" she then whispered to the robot before he seemed to be able to spin himself around to see the pumpkin head. "Don't say anything. This is Jack. After I'm finished winding you up, go upstairs with him and we'll explain what you have to do." she then told the robot as she began to wind him up.

"Did you understand all that, Tik-Tok?" Jack asked once they began to walk up the stairs.

"I understand it better than you do." Tik-Tok replied.

Dorothy soon got to the door and opened it a bit.

"I'm not sure if I wanna go in there." Jetta said nervously.

"We'll go in together." Akito said.

Jetta still looked nervous.

"Come on, Jetta, it's not so bad." Max smiled at her.

"Maybe..." Jetta replied. "It just looks so creepy and dark in there."

"We'll be right beside you." Estelle assured her.

"Oh... Okay..." Jetta sighed in defeat.

"Come on then," Max replied. "We can't waste too much time out here."

* * *

Dorothy soon opened the door and led her new friends into Princess Mombi's bedroom, carefully and quietly as the princess was sound asleep.

_'Of course the key has to be around her right wrist.'_ Akito thought to himself as he and the others saw the key still around Princess Mombi's right wrist.

The others began to look even more nervous from that fact. Jack soon moved furniture around from Tik-Tok's instructions.

"Good," Tik-Tok approved. "Go and get the head, Jack."

"Yes, sir!" Jack replied as he went to do what was asked of him.

"Billina, where's that cord?" Tik-Tok asked the hen.

Billina soon picked up the cord in her beak.

"Got it," Clifford said. "Hopefully this works out, Tik-Tok."

"I'm sure it will, Clifford." Tik-Tok replied to the red dog.

"Over here, Billina." Tik-Tok then said as he moved something as Snow White, Scruffy, Dot, Toto, and Clifford moved out of the way.

Jack soon got the head of a beast off the wall.

"Gah!" Snow White yowled from the beast's image.

"What's that?" Billina asked.

"The head of a Gump." Tik-Tok replied as he and Jack moved the head.

"Yikes! Looks... Uh... Charming." Dot said.

"About as charming as a hideous monster that could eat us." Snow White grumbled.

"Be nice." Toto barked at her.

Back with the kids, Dorothy crept beside the bed as she saw the key in place.

"Okay, Dorothy, be very careful and quiet." Max whispered to the girl.

Dorothy nodded before making her way to untie the knot of the ribbon that held the key in place. Princess Mombi then suddenly turned sharply in her bed. Dorothy flinched at that, but luckily, the key and the ribbon were out in the open, easy for her to get it.

"Okay, she's still asleep, go for it." Max whispered at Dorothy.

Dorothy soon reached out and grabbed the key right off of the bed as Princess Mombi was luckily still asleep.

"Whew." Vincent quietly sighed.

"Nice work," Max smiled quietly at Dorothy. "You'd be great for my team."

Dorothy smiled back at that as she kept the key secure.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Here's the broom, Tik-Tok," Scruffy muffled as he held a broom in his mouth. "It'll make a great tail."

"Excellent," Tik-Tok approved as Jack took the broom to add to the makeshift beast. "Now we must Gump the head in the front and tie Jack's feet together." he then instructed.

"Right. Tie my feet together." Jack replied as he began to do just that.

"Wait, that's not right." Scruffy said.

"Uh-oh, Tik-Tok's thinking key must be winding down." Dot said.

"What do we do?" Clifford gulped nervously.

"Bring that mantelpiece to the desk, and anoint the palms!" Tik-Tok instructed.

"Right. Anoint the palm!" Jack replied before he suddenly fell in the middle of the floor since his legs were tied together.

"We better do the rest ourselves until Tik-Tok's thinking key is wound up." Scruffy said.

"Can we do that?" Snow White asked.

"We'll have to," Scruffy replied. "Dorothy and the kids are counting on us."

"Will do." Dot said.

"That is right, Jack. Left, right, wrong." Tik-Tok soon said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked the robot.

"Little girls, pumpkin heads make chicken fly the coop." Tik-Tok continued, nonsensically.

"Ugh, he sounds worse than those people at Wonderland." Snow White rolled her eyes.

"He's not thinking straight." Dot said.

"Too bad we don't have hands." Snow White firmly pouted.

Dorothy soon snuck along the corridors with her new friends as they came to the hallway that had heads inside of them. As they saw all the heads, Dorothy held her neck with a gulp.

"Now which one was it again?" Felicity asked.

"Hmm... #31." Emily Elizabeth replied.

Dorothy looked over at the numbered door and held out the key to unlock the door before flinching in horror of the head in the door before she found a bottle marked "Powder of Life". She then carefully tried to reach for it without waking up the head.

_'As long as none of the heads wake up, this should be easy._' Estelle thought to himself.

However, one of the heads then woke up right then. The group gave accusing looks to each other from that, feeling like one of them had tempted fate and Estelle grinned bashfully as she was the guilty party.

"**DOROTHY GALE!**" The head snarled at the girl.

"The jig is up; let's get the powder of life and make a run for it." Akito said.

The other heads soon woke up as well. Dorothy soon grabbed the powder and went to run off with her new friends.

"**DOROTHY GALE!**" Head #31 continued as the other heads woke up, and unfortunately, so did Princess Mombi.

"We might need this too." Mike said as he got the key out of the lock before they began to run for it.

"We better hope Scruffy and the others are ready." Vincent said.

"Oh, I'm sure they are," Akito smirked. "Scruffy's a smart dog."

"When he's not chasing my cat just for the heck of it." Vincent deadpanned.

Dorothy and the others soon rushed past Princess Mombi and came to the tower door, but it didn't seem to move.

"Come on! Why won't you move?!" Charley panicked.

A bright light soon began to come into the room which got their attention.

"Is that a good thing?" Jetta asked.

"Maybe it's Celestia." Felicity said.

"You think it's Celestia?" Akito and Estelle asked her.

"I'm trying to stay positive." Felicity shrugged.

The light soon looked a bit like an angel before gesturing at which door for them to use before disappearing.

"Of course!" Emily Elizabeth said. "We were just using the wrong door!"

"That must have been Jack's mother." Estelle said.

"I think so too." Max smiled hopefully.

"**WHERE'S MY POWDER OF LIFE?!**" Princess Mombi's voice shrieked.

"Quick! There! Now!" Mike pointed out as they had to go through the door now and fast.

* * *

They soon ran through the door and closed the door behind them and ran up the tower stairs before they came back into the tower to warn Jack, Tik-Tok, and the pets. "MOMBI'S AWAKE!" they all then cried out urgently.

"Crud!" Scruffy yelped.

Snow White shivered as she clung to the ceiling.

"Sorry for the scare, girl, but trust me, this is tame compared to what's about to come." Vincent told his cat.

"I'm not sure about that!" Snow White whimpered. "My fur is standing on end!"

"Oh, no!" Jack panicked.

"It's not finished!" Dorothy frowned at the project they worked on.

"Tik-Tok's not thinking straight." Clifford said.

"Yeah! He's gone berserk!" Billina added.

"Tickle, tickle me!" Tik-Tok continued.

"His brain's ran down." Dorothy said as she and the others came to help out Tik-Tok.

"If his brain's ran down, how could he talk?" Jack asked.

"It happens to people all the time, Jack, like The President of the United States," Felicity replied. "Tie the palm leaves to the sofa, quick!" she then cried out urgently.

"Billina, help him!" Dorothy added.

"We need another cord!" Billina cried out from that.

"Yean! And quickly!" Scruffy exclaimed.

Dorothy soon began to help out Tik-Tok so that he could act properly.

"Thank goodness, Dorothy," Tik-Tok said in relief. "I am all right now."

"Go to the door and look out for Mombi." Emily Elizabeth told Tik-Tok.

"All right, Emily Elizabeth." Tik-Tok replied as he soon went to the door.

"Now, let's get this powder stuff on that beast." Max then said as he decided to pour the powder.

"Pfft. Who said _he_ could pour the powder?" Mike scoffed at that.

"It doesn't matter who pours the powder." Akito said.

"Well... Yeah... But still." Mike glared.

Akito gave his double an odd look.

"Make sure you do the head, so it can see where it's going." Jack advised.

"You got it, Jack." Max replied as he continued to sprinkle the powder.

The beast did not seem to be coming to life.

"Why isn't it working?" Jetta asked.

"Oh! There must've been some magic words." Jack soon said.

"What were they?" Dorothy asked him. "Think!"

"Think?" Jack asked.

"You've got to remember!" Vaz replied.

"I wasn't alive then," Jack shrugged. "How can I remember?"

The group all face-palmed from that.

"Dorothy, read the directions!" Billina told the girl.

Dorothy took a look, but she felt confused by some of the words. "I DON'T KNOW THESE WORDS!" she then cried out.

"Read them anyway!" Jetta urged her.

Dorothy took a look again before saying the words that rhymed. "_'Weaugh, Teaugh, Peaugh'._"

"Peaugh?" The Gump asked as it suddenly woke up, coming to life.

"Wahoo!" The group cheered.

"That's it!" Jack soon cheered along with them.

"Well, I'm glad our hard work was paid off somehow." Snow White smiled at Scruffy, Dot, Toto, and Clifford.

"Alright, now there's just one thing left to do." Scruffy said.

"I'll stop you!" Princess Mombi called from downstairs as Tik-Tok kept a look out for her.

"She is coming!" Tik-Tok warned.

"Jack, go help Tik-Tok get aboard! Billina, get in! Guys, get your pets!" Dorothy instructed.

"Right." Akito nodded.

"Wait for me!" Billina called out as she flew over.

"A chicken?" The Gump asked.

"Can you flap your wings?" Emily Elizabeth asked the beast.

"I don't have any wings." The Gump replied.

"Now you do!" Akito said as he flapped the pretend wings.

"I guess you're right, I do!" The Gump then realized.

"Yep, you sure do." Charley nodded.

"Jump up, Tik-Tok!" Dorothy told the robot.

"Help me up, Dorothy!" Tik-Tok told her before she soon helped him.

"Easy, is it?" The Gump remarked at that.

"**DOROTHY GALE!**" Princess Mombi called out from outside.

"We have to get out of here quickly." Akito said.

* * *

They soon began to rush out.

"So!" Princess Mombi glared as she burst through the doors which made Dorothy scream.

"Go out there!" Scruffy pointed out. "Quick!"

"Fly! Fly!" Dorothy cried out.

"Wait for me!" Jack called as he ran after them before a blanket was thrown in Princess Mombi's face.

"Jack, get on!" Akito told the pumpkin head.

"STOP!" Princess Mombi demanded.

"No way, you old hag!" Jetta retorted.

Jack soon got on, but the Gump seemed to be falling from the tower and they were close to hitting the ground as they fell through the air.

"Why aren't we flying?!" Jetta yelped.

"Come on, Gump, you can fly!" Dot cried out.

"PLEASE!" Scruffy added.

"FLY! FLY!" Dorothy yelped.

Luckily, Gump soon sprouted out his wings and began to fly before they would hit the ground, much to everyone's relief.

"Phew!" Felicity sighed. "That almost reminded me of the story of Dumbo."

"That was close." Estelle panted with a nod.

"Tell me about it." Charley added.

"We did it!" Dorothy cheered.

They soon flew away, much to the frustration of Princess Mombi.

* * *

"Help me!" Jack yelped as he dangled on the edge.

"Hold on, Jack!" Dorothy called out as she tried to help him. "Here, Jack, give me your hand. Tik-Tok, will you help me pull?" she then asked the robot.

Tik-Tok then helped out Dorothy as they pulled Jack inside. Once they successfully got Jack inside, the Gump continued flying. Princess Mombi soon went to wake up the Wheelers to make them do a job for her. The spirit of a bunny rabbit was shown as she watched that before she soon disappeared and went to find Clifford and the others.

* * *

"Get up! Wake up! Look!" Princess Mombi demanded to her Wheelers as they soon went off, like the Wicked Witch's flying monkeys. "Dorothy Gale is escaping! Go and get them back for me! Hurry up! All of you! Go on! And make sure you bring back that chicken! Don't come back without them!"

The Wheelers began to get up and began to go after the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, the group was still flying with ease, thanks to the Gump's new wings.

"So, uh, Gump, you, uh, wanna tell us about yourself?" Felicity asked as they flew through the night air of Oz.

"The last thing I remember is walking through the forest and hearing a loud noise," The Gump replied. "And now, here I am, flying through the air. What am I anyway?" he then asked.

"You're just a thing with a Gump's head on it." Dorothy replied.

"We built you and brought you to life so that you could take us to the Nome King to rescue the Scarecrow." Emily Elizabeth added.

"Yeah!" Clifford smiled.

"I may not last very long," The Gump said to them as he continued to fly in the darkness. "I don't feel too well put together."

"That's not good." Dot said.

"Uh, I'm sure you can stay put together if you believe that you will." Vaz said nervously.

"How do we know where to land?" Billina asked.

"She's right," Toto added. "It's awful dark down there."

"I think I see the Nome King's mountain straight ahead." Felicity spoke up, using her night vision.

"That's good." Estelle smiled.

"We should probably just keep flying until dawn," Max suggested. "That way we can all see where we're going."

"Sure, Max," Emily Elizabeth smiled. "That might be a good idea."

Mike began to look like he was about to lose it.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Gump?" Jack spoke up. "Can you keep flying straight ahead?"

"I don't think I could turn if I wanted to." The Gump told them as he kept on flying.

"Why don't we just fly back to Kansas?" Billina soon asked sleepily.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Toto yawned before he cuddled up to Dorothy.

"It's never that simple." Scruffy also yawned.

"I'm afraid not," Akito said as he lowered his bandanna to cover his eyes as he hugged Scruffy. "Let's get some sleep though."

"Whatever happens, I'm awfully sleepy right now," Dorothy said sleepily. "And I'm just glad I have my own head to be sleepy with."

"That's great, it'd be horrible if you had some other head." Vaz said nervously.

"Yeah, that would be like a nightmare." Vincent said tiredly.

"Good night, Mom." Jack wished.

Dorothy gave a small, warm smile from that. "Good night, Jack."

Clifford thought he saw the constellation of a bunny rabbit in the sky before looking down softly as he snuggled with Emily Elizabeth. "Daffodil..." he said to himself softly.

Emily Elizabeth frowned as she held Clifford close.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Mombi played her lute as she sat around, waiting for her Wheelers to come back, before she saw an angelic image in the room which made her smirk a bit wickedly. "Ozma. Nobody's going to help you," she then told the angelic image in mockery. "Nobody knows where you are. There's nobody left who even knows who you are. It's too bad that not even your precious old friend Princess Celestia could help you out as she's all the way in another world."

Ozma knew that Dorothy and the others would be able to save the day.

* * *

The Wheelers were soon following after the others from the ground.

"What are they?" Jack asked as he looked out to see the strange creatures.

"Wheelers." Tik-Tok replied.

"We have to stop them!" Misdreavus said as she looked out with them.

"And exactly how are we going to do that?" Snow White asked.

"Uh... Mr. Gump, can't you fly any faster?" Jack soon asked.

"Not unless one of you wants to jump off." The Gump replied as he kept on flying.

"None of us are jumping off." Scruffy said.

"'Cuz I doubt I could land on my feet from this." Snow White added.

The Gump soon looked down and began to purposely lead the Wheelers into the Deadly Desert. And where soon, one of the Wheelers ended up in the Deadly Desert. Most of them fell in the sand, becoming sand themselves and breaking apart.

"Deadly Desert! Deadly Desert!" The Wheelers panicked from their cruel fate.

"Ha! Got 'em!" Misdreavus smirked at the Wheelers.

"We are over the Deadly Desert, Jack." Tik-Tok then informed.

"We can tell, Tik-Tok." Dot said.

"Does anyone else hear the ropes loosening up?" Scruffy asked.

The pets all gasped at that with mild panic. "The ropes are loosening up!"

"Oh, this is bad!" Snow White yelped.

"Maybe they'll hold for a while?" Scruffy grinned nervously.

Jack soon gave a blanket to Dorothy and the others as they were still sound asleep.

"Let's hope so." Dot said.

Snow White shivered, but she soon snuggled up with Vincent and put on her sleep mask.

"You going to sleep too?" Misdreavus asked Snow White.

"I might as well," Snow White replied. "I can't run out and play at night in this condition."

"All right... Let's hope the Gump will stay in the air then." Misdreavus then said.

Scruffy, Clifford, Dot, and Toto then came to sleep with Akito, Emily Elizabeth, Estelle, and Dorothy.

_'We better hope so.'_ Clifford thought to himself.

Everyone soon fell asleep as they flew along.

"Emily..." Mike whispered in his sleep. "Why can't you see I love you?"

Clifford seemed to hear that even while sleeping.

* * *

"I know you'll do a good job in looking after Emily Elizabeth, Clifford," A voice said in Clifford's dream. "You were always a great pet to her."

Clifford blinked as he soon seemed to be back in the city from where he and Emily Elizabeth used to live in when he was a teeny-tiny puppy in their apartment building.

"They say that love makes little things grow," Daffodil told him as she came out to him like a guardian angel. "And that's what it did for you, Clifford, now you're a big red dog."

"Daffodil." Clifford said softly.

"Hello, Clifford." Daffodil said to him.

The two seemed to come up to each other and nuzzled each other.

"Daffodil, I miss you so much," Clifford said. "I have a lot of great new friends, but you were always like a big sister to me."

"Yes, and you were like my little brother," Daffodil smiled. She soon felt a tear come down Clifford's right cheek. "It's okay, Clifford," she did her best to soothe him. "You and Emily Elizabeth are going to be okay... Even if I won't be there with you."

"I really miss you." Clifford told her.

"I really miss you too," Daffodil said softly. "I was also told that you made some new friends."

"Yeah..." Clifford replied. "Cleo, T-Bone, and Mac... Sometimes there's a dog named KC... I met a couple of cats once who reminded me of Flo and Zo."

"Aw." Daffodil smiled.

"I wish you could see our new house and new friends." Clifford said softly.

"I can though," Daffodil smiled. "I might not be there with you where you can see me, but I will still always be in your heart."

Clifford smiled back after hearing that. The two then shared a hug with each other.

"No matter what happens and whatever I said to you, I will always love and miss you." Daffodil whispered.

Clifford sniffled as they shared the tender hug, almost like a big sister hugging her little brother. The red dog's right ear soon twitched as he still heard the rope loosening.

"You must help Emily Elizabeth now." Daffodil told Clifford.

"I hope I can do it." Clifford frowned worriedly.

"And I think you will need to wake up now." Daffodil told him.

"...Goodbye, Daffodil." Clifford frowned.

"I'll see you soon, Clifford." Daffodil replied as she seemed to fade away.

* * *

Clifford soon woke up as he looked concerned for Emily Elizabeth's safety.

"Mom! Wake up!" Jack cried out to Dorothy.

"Guys, wake up!" The pets added to the others.

"Ugh..." Akito groaned before moving his bandanna.

"What's happening?" Dorothy asked.

"The ropes are breaking." Tik-Tok informed.

"Oh, no!" The kids panicked at that.

"Quick, we have to do something!" Jetta panicked.

"Yeah! Not panic!" Charley replied.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything!" Jetta retorted.

"I knew it!" Billina squawked. "We're gonna fall apart!"

"Not unless we do something!" Scruffy told her.

"Are we gonna land now, Mom?" Jack asked in concern.

Dorothy soon began to scream.

"_Other_ side!" Clifford suggested. "The rope on the _other_ side."

"I'll get it!" Jack replied as he reached for the rope, though he tilted a bit and almost fell out. "Help! Help me, Mom!"

"Oh, Jack!" Dorothy frowned as she began to help him.

"Thank goodness." Scruffy sighed in relief.

"Sometimes I wish I could fly!" Snow White yowled.

Jack's head soon came off and fell through the sky.

"Fly down," Dorothy told the Gump. "Jack's lost his head over the side. We'll save you, Jack!" she then called out.

"I wasn't made to make turns." The Gump replied.

Akito soon decided to use his magic.

"Try!" Dorothy cried out to the Gump. "You've got to try!"

"Well, all right," The Gump sighed. "Hold on, I'm not sure I know how to do this."

Akito then used his magic to help the Gump out a bit more. Estelle began to pray that everything would be alright.

"Hold on, Tik-Tok!" Dorothy cried out before she yelped as she nearly fell out.

"I am, Dorothy!" Tik-Tok told her.

Toto and Billina soon did what they could to help Dorothy as she almost fell out. "Hold on, Dorothy."

Max narrowed his eyes bravely and soon leapt off the side to go after Jack's head.

"MAX!" Emily Elizabeth cried out.

"Uh-oh," Mike muttered to himself, though covered his mouth with a smirk before he saw Emily Elizabeth worried as he felt hit on the inside somehow. "...But why do I feel so bad?"

"Don't worry, Jack!" Max called out.

"Huh?" Mike blinked as Max, of course, survived the fall.

"Gotcha." Max smirked as he held onto Jack's head before they seemed to fly up past the Gump.

"He got him!" Estelle said in relief.

"He's so cool!" Charley added.

"He sure is." Vincent nodded.

"Yeah, I guess he is cool." Mike grumbled, crossing his arms as his eyes flashed green some more.

"Can you hear me, Jack?" Dorothy soon called out to the pumpkin head.

"I feel awfully dizzy!" Jack cried out.

Max soon forced himself back onto the ride with Jack's head in his arms, securely, but was careful not to break the pumpkin as Dorothy helped them back inside. "Gotcha! And there we go." he then smiled in relief.

"Thanks, Mom and Mighty Max." Jack smiled in relief from that.

"No problem." Max smiled.

The Gump soon began to fall apart as the ropes got completely loose.

"Oh, no!" Max yelped. "I forgot about that!"

"Abandon ship!" Billina cried out as she flapped her wings.

"If I had a stomach, I know I'd be sick." The Gump head said to himself.

"This is bad!" Vincent yelped.

"Don't worry!" Emily Elizabeth told the others. "It'll get better!"

"You better hope it does!" Jetta glared.

"I'm sorry, Mom!" Jack cried out.

"It's all right, Jack!" Dorothy told him. "It can't be helped now!"

"She's right!" Vaz added.

* * *

The furniture soon fell down onto a snowy hilltop before the group began to fall in it next as their pets landed in their laps. Jack's body, Tik-Tok, the Gump, and Jack's head fell next.

"That was a novel experience, wasn't it?" The Gump head remarked.

"No kidding," Max replied. "At least we all had a soft landing. Uh, somewhat."

"Yeah, that's true." Emily Elizabeth said.

"Pick me up!" Tik-Tok cried out while stuck through the snow.

"Tik-Tok!" Dorothy gasped.

"Pick me up. Pick me up. Pick me up. Pick me up," Tik-Tok demanded until Mike decided to get up and help him out. "Oh, thank you, Mike."

"Jack, are you all right?" Dorothy soon asked.

"Why are all of you standing on your heads?" Jack asked back as his head was turned upside down.

"We're not," Jetta said. "Your head is just upside down."

"Where are we anyway?" Billina asked.

"The middle of nowhere probably." Toto muttered to himself.

Dorothy took a very long look all around until she realized where they were. "The Nome King's mountain."

"So we're close to him." Akito said.

"The Nome King," Tik-Tok said before he fell on his back in the snow, very close to the edge before Dorothy helped him back up. "Oh, thank you, Dorothy." he then said to the girl.

"Tik-Tok, you've got to be more careful." Dorothy told the robot.

"And what about the Gump?" Jack soon asked. "He's all in pieces."

"And good riddance!" The Gump pouted to himself. "I'm much happier just being a head."

"Let's put him back together." Estelle said.

"That might make him feel better." Max added.

"We should tie him back on the sofa," Dorothy suggested. "Then, at least, he could walk."

"Every head must have a body if it expects to get around." Tik-Tok remarked.

"Doesn't look like there's much of anyplace to get around to." The Gump replied.

"He's right." Scruffy said.

"This is terrible," The Gump sulked to himself, sounding almost like Eeyore. "Suppose I meet another Gump. I'd die a second time, of embarrassment."

"Gosh, and people say I'm pessimistic." Felicity sighed as she helped the others get the Gump back together.

"Gump, come on, cheer up; everything will be alright." Vincent said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about meeting any other Gumps up here." Dorothy added.

"Tell me who you are, and why you have come all the way to my kingdom and what I can do to make you happy." A voice soon called out to them which made them look all around as they heard the voice.

"I'm outta here!" Snow White yelped as that scared her and she began to run away from the deep and scary voice.

"That depends, are you the Nome King?" Max asked the voice.

"Well, of course I am," The voice replied. "But who are you?"

"It must be the Nome King." Dot said to Clifford.

"Where is he?" Clifford replied as Snow White hid behind a rock and shivered like a coward. "I don't see anybody."

"My name is Dorothy Gale, Your Majesty," Dorothy spoke up. "And these are my friends, Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Vincent, Emily Elizabeth, Mighty Max, Jetta, Charley, Mike, Vaz, Tik-Tok, Jack, and the Gump."

"Not the Dorothy Gale from Kansas?" The voice asked the girl.

"Yes, it is, as well as some of her new friends." Vaz replied.

"Along with our pets and Pokemon." Akito said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Dorothy added as she did her best to sound brave. "We've come to ask you to release the Scarecrow and restore the Emerald City."

"You believe that I have stolen something, Dorothy and friends, and you want me to give it back?" The Nome King asked as Billina hid inside of Jack's head, peeking out from one of his eye-sockets as she felt scared of the Nome King.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Dorothy nodded.

"If someone steals something, you think they should give it back?" The Nome King continued.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Dorothy repeated herself.

"And what if they don't _want_ to give it back?" The Nome King soon asked.

Dorothy felt upset from that, but she tried to sound intimidating as she stood her ground. "Well, then we are here with our army to conquer you and force you to give it back." she then threatened as strongly as she could.

"Yeah, because we'll do it." Vaz nodded.

Toto soon growled as he stood in front of Dorothy protectively, despite being a tiny dog.

"Army?" The Nome King asked before laughing at them a bit.

"Mom, why is he laughing?" Jack asked Dorothy.

Suddenly, the ground shook a bit as some snow and rocks began to fall, almost causing an avalanche.

"We better bring out our Pokemon now." Akito said.

"I doubt they could stop this avalanche!" Jetta replied urgently.

The ground began to crumble and fall underneath the kids, taking them with it.

"Mom!" Jack cried out.

* * *

The Pokemon soon came out just as their trainers fell as they stood with their trainer's pet animals, standing with Tik-Tok, Jack, and the Gump.

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

"Th-Th-That Nome King came out..." Snow White shivered nervously. "A-A-And he laughed at the others! And he made fun of them for t-t-trying to have an army!"

"So where are our trainers?" Misdreavus asked.

"D-Down there," Snow White pointed out nervously. "My fur is standing on end! I don't think I've felt this scared since that run-in during that subway chase in New York City against Sykes!"

"We have to go and find a way in." Pupitar said.

"You do that," Snow White said nervously. "I'm just gonna stay here until Vincent comes back to protect me."

"Oh, no, you don't." Vulpix glared before dragging Snow White with him.

"Whoa!" Snow White yelped. "Let me go!"

"Guys, we have to go after them," Vulpix told the other Pokemon and pets. "It's our job to be loyal animal companions."

"That's right." Pupitar nodded.

"But I'm scared." Snow White shivered.

"Don't you think Oliver was scared when Jenny was in trouble with Sykes?" Scruffy replied.

"...Well, yeah..." Snow White admitted. "Who _wouldn't_ be?"

"But he faced his fear anyway," Scruffy told her. "If Oliver could do all of that and survive, then you can help Vincent and help us help Vincent and the kids. It's what an honorable pet would do."

"You're right." Snow White sighed.

"Come on then." Vulpix replied.

"All right," Snow White said before leaping out over the edge. "Look out below!" she then called out as she came to fall after Dorothy and their kids.

The pets and Pokemon soon jumped after Snow White at that time.

"Geronimo!" The pets and Pokemon cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

"All the precious stones in the world are made here in my underground dominions," The Nome King's voice told the kids as they floated down through a spacious realm, almost like falling down the rabbit hole with Alice to Wonderland. "All made for me by my Nomes."

The kids looked over and soon took their respective Pokemon and pets to safety as they floated down.

"So, imagine how we feel when someone from the world above digs down and steals my treasures," The Nome King's voice continued before they ended up in a green area that was made out of emerald gemstones. "All those emeralds in the Emerald City really belong to me. I was just taking back what was mine to begin with."

"You have so much." Dorothy told him.

"I think I've seen less green in Vincent's bedroom." Akito remarked.

"Beg your pardon?" The Nome King's voice asked.

"You have so much!" Dorothy repeated herself, a bit louder that time.

"That is not the point," The Nome King's voice told her before she and the other soon slid into another room. "I am not the thief."

The group soon saw who Dorothy bumped into after they stopped sliding into the room.

They then saw a familiar face from Dorothy's past. "Dorothy!"

"Scarecrow!" Dorothy gasped.

"We're so happy you're alright." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning made Scarecrow disappear which startled the kids.

"Augh! What was that?!" Felicity gasped.

"Your friend is the thief." The Nome King smirked as his face soon appeared with the kids and their pets and Pokemon.

"That's a lie!" Akito told the Nome King.

"Is it?" The Nome King mocked.

"What have you done with the Scarecrow?" Felicity glared as she tried to be brave and assertive like her mother.

"Where is he?" Dorothy added.

"Oh, I transformed him into an ornament," The Nome King replied with a sadistic smile. "Into an amusing and beautiful ornament for my palace. I had been planning to do it for some time, and your coming here reminded me. Thank you."

"For what?" Estelle asked.

"Dorothy made it easy for me to get to the Scarecrow, you all should be proud of your friend." The Nome King smirked before his face began to disappear within the rock wall.

"What do you mean?" Akito asked.

"You have the ruby slippers, don't you?" Emily Elizabeth asked the Nome King, without looking for his face.

"Ruby slippers..." The Nome King scoffed. "What do _you_ know of the ruby slippers?"

"I know more than you would think," Emily Elizabeth glared as she tried to stay strong. "We aren't in trouble and neither is Dorothy!"

"Yeah!" Mike added.

"Oh..." The Nome King said before he came out in a physical body with a sparkling pair of shoes. "You mean _these_ ruby slippers!"

"I'd kill to find shoes like that at the Mall." Jetta commented.

"Not the time." Akito scolded Jetta.

"My ruby slippers!" Dorothy gasped as she went to get the shoes.

"No. No. No. _My_ ruby slippers," The Nome King told her. "They just fell out of the sky one day. You were so anxious to get home. They're very powerful."

"They must have slipped off." Emily Elizabeth said.

"Well, they _are_ slippers." Felicity remarked dryly.

"Why are you even wearing them?" Akito asked with a laugh to the Nome King. "You look silly in girls' shoes."

"They made it possible for me to conquer the Emerald City," The Nome King replied as he hid his feet away before nodding his head at Dorothy. "Thank you."

Dorothy still looked very emotional.

* * *

The others frowned softly for Dorothy as this was a bit of a sad moment for her.

"You won't get away with this," Toto glared at the Nome King. "The Good Witch of the North gave Dorothy those slippers so we could stop The Wicked Witch of the West."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid they belong to me now." The Nome King smirked.

"There must be some way to bring back the Scarecrow." Vaz frowned.

"We can't give up." Charley added.

"It's hopeless," Dorothy frowned. "I can't do anything."

"Dorothy, don't talk like that," Emily Elizabeth said. "You defeated the Wicked Witch of the West and you felt scared even then, you can do anything."

"I wish that Jack, Gump, and Tik-Tok were here." Jetta said to herself.

"That's not a bad idea." The Nome King said as he heard Jetta.

Jetta then cupped her mouth as the others glared at her a bit, even Emily Elizabeth who rarely got angry.

"They're gonna be here any minute now." Scruffy said to the other pets.

"That's usually how it works." Dot nodded at her brother.

Jack, Tik-Tok, and Gump were soon heard sliding in.

"Why's everybody mad at me all of a sudden?" Jetta asked as she saw the angry stares.

"You're just lucky that Skullmaster isn't here," Max told Jetta. "Luckily though, I've beaten him a bunch of times, especially back home."

"Yeah, yeah, you're so special, we get it." Mike rolled his eyes.

"So, back to the matter of getting Scarecrow back." Estelle told the Nome King.

"If you really want him, you'll have to check my ornament collection." The Nome King replied.

"How's about we play a game?" Emily Elizabeth requested to the Nome King from her knowledge of the movie.

"A game?" The Nome King asked.

"What is she doing?" Felicity wondered.

"We don't know." Akito and Estelle shrugged.

"We'll play a little guessing game." Emily Elizabeth suggested.

"Hmm... Okay then," The Nome King said. "Each of you will get a turn with three tries."

Emily Elizabeth nodded from that.

"Emily Elizabeth, are you sure about that?" Jetta asked.

"Just trust me, Jetta," Emily Elizabeth told her. "I know what I'm doing."

"What happens if we don't wanna play?" Jetta then asked.

"Perhaps you'd like to visit my fiery furnace?" The Nome King suggested as he snapped his fingers as a roar of flames shot out to answer her question.

"You know what? I think it'll be fun." Jetta smiled nervously.

"That's a good girl." The Nome King approved.

"Let's just get it over with." Jetta sighed to herself.

"It's the only thing we can really do right now." Emily Elizabeth told her.

"So then what happens when we can't find the Scarecrow after three tries?" Akito asked.

"I could always use more additions to my stone ornament collection." The Nome King smirked.

"Well, this game sounds fair." Akito said dryly.

"Does it though?!" Jetta yelped.

"Come on, Jetta," Akito replied. "If I know Emily Elizabeth, she wouldn't put us in danger if she didn't suggest this game to the Nome King."

"I dunno about that..." Jetta mumbled.

Akito gave her a bit of a firm look since Emily Elizabeth was very nice and sweet. "Ya know, at least Emily Elizabeth is nice and sweet... While you're sometimes a bit of a bossy boots." he then spoke up to her.

"He's not wrong." Charley said.

"BOSSY?!" Jetta glared. "I am _not_ bossy!"

"**QUIET!**" The Nome King shouted, startling them all. "Are you playing or are you stalling?"

"We're playing," Dorothy replied as bravely as she could. "Oh, I just hope this goes alright." she then whispered to herself.

"I should've quit when I was ahead." The Gump mumbled to himself.

"Who goes first?" Clifford asked.

"I might as well go to get it over with." The Gump decided as he walked off, away from the group.

"Good luck, Mr. Gump." Jack told him.

The Gump began to make his way into the ornament room. Dorothy did her best to hide her own fear.

"Shall we have some refreshments while we wait?" The Nome King suggested.

"...I wanna say no, but I'm actually a little hungry right now." Felicity replied.

"Something good to eat sounds good." Mismagius said.

"Do we get to eat?" Charley asked Emily Elizabeth. "I sure could use my dad's hot dogs right about now."

"I'm afraid it won't be anything like that, but yes," Emily Elizabeth replied. "It's time to eat."

"It better be something good, unlike school cafeteria food." Jetta groaned.

"I'm sure it will be good." Akito said.

* * *

They soon had some snacks which looked decent enough, probably a lot unlike the food they were used to, but it would have to do for now as they were with the Nome King, so it might be best not to disagree with his decisions.

"How is it?" Tik-Tok asked Dorothy as she began to eat.

"Good." Dorothy nodded.

"So, what are we drinking?" Charley asked.

"Oh, it's just a very special tea that's only brewed in the Land of Oz." The Nome King replied calmly.

Akito soon gave the drink a small sniff. Some steam seemed to come out from the drink.

"Hmm..." Akito paused thoughtfully.

"It's not like Mrs. Potts's tea." Felicity frowned.

"It sure smells interesting." Estelle said.

"Maybe it's poison." Max replied.

Emily Elizabeth gasped from that.

"Don't scare Emily Elizabeth like that!" Mike glared at Max, sounding very firm.

"...Sorry..." Max shrugged, not sure why he reacted like that.

"I assure you it's not poison." The Nome King assured them.

"So what is it then?" Akito asked.

"You ask so many questions." The Nome King said to him.

"Well, I am the son of an ace detective." Akito smirked proudly.

"Yep." Pupitar nodded.

"What is that?" Jack asked about the treats.

"Limestone pie," The Nome King replied before muttering the last part. "And hot, melted silver."

Akito then slammed down his cup with a glare as he heard that.

"Melted _silver_?" Jetta gulped.

The Nome King chuckled from that.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," Akito glared. "I knew this wasn't tea!"

"I wonder what's taking Gump so long?" Vaz said.

"Maybe he was doomed as soon as he entered." Jetta frowned.

"Ugh, I am sick of your whining." Mike groaned.

"Mike!" Emily Elizabeth scolded.

"Well, it's annoying!" Mike glared in defense.

"The King mentioned a risk," Tik-Tok remarked. "What is it we are risking?"

There was then suddenly a bolt of lightning which startled them all from the table.

"I'm guessing that's how we know when one of us has ran out of tries." Vincent said.

"Next!" The Nome King soon called.

"Pick me up." Tik-Tok demanded.

"Are you sure, Tik-Tok?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, I must help you all and Dorothy." Tik-Tok replied.

Felicity soon helped up Tik-Tok.

"Thank you." Tik-Tok said to the girl.

"De rein." Felicity replied.

"So, where's the Gump?" Akito demanded. "You wanna be a little less cryptic."

"I believe he's turned into an ornament." The Nome King stated shamelessly.

"Oh, no..." Estelle frowned.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked.

"An ornament," The Nome King told her simply. "A knickknack."

"So now you see," Emily Elizabeth told Jetta. "Guessing incorrectly leads to a dangerous fate worse than death."

Jetta gulped as she now understood what was at stake if each of them guessed wrong.

"Oh, no!" Jack and Tik-Tok gasped.

"But that's not fair!" Jetta cried out.

"You said you were willing to take a risk," The Nome King replied. "It sounds fair to me, and what I think is all that matters. And you already know the alternative." he then reminded about his fiery furnace.

"Oh, right." Jetta said.

"Next!" The Nome King soon called. "Pumpkin Head and Spoiled Girl."

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Who does he mean by spoiled girl?" Jetta asked the others.

Mike looked a bit deadpan from that question.

"Omigosh! You don't think he means _me_, do you?!" Jetta panicked.

"Of course I mean you." The Nome King told her.

This felt like quite the overwhelming situation.

"Being an ornament will probably be hardest on you, Dorothy," Jack said to Dorothy as he decided to sacrifice himself while Jetta looked scared to death. "Since you're used to eating and sleeping and other such activities. Since I never eat or sleep, I won't miss them."

Jetta gulped as she knew she would probably get some guesses wrong.

"Don't talk that way, Jack," Dorothy told the pumpkin head. "We won't become ornaments."

"Tik-Tok's not even alive." Jack reminded.

"I have always valued my lifelessness." Tik-Tok replied calmly.

"Oh, that's reassuring." Jetta sighed, but she still felt nervous about being forced into this.

"Be careful, Jack," Dorothy whispered emotionally as she hugged Jack before looking over a bit. "You too, Billina and Jetta."

"We will." Jetta gulped.

"We're a long way from Kansas, Dorothy." Billina whispered from Jack's eye socket.

Dorothy nodded softly from that, but this had to be done too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Mombi was on her way over with a chariot led by her Wheelers who she cracked her whip at to make them go faster as she was fuming with intense anger. "Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster, faster! You hear me? Faster! Faster! You miserable, slow wretches!"

* * *

**_Back with the others..._**

"I do not hold out much hope for Jack," Tik-Tok then spoke up as Jack and Jetta went to get going. "He has many excellent qualities, but thinking is not one of them. I'm not sure about this Jetta girl though."

"Maybe they'll be lucky." Dorothy said.

There was then a sound heard which worried the group.

"Two guesses left." The Nome King then told the remaining group.

"You need winding?" Dorothy soon asked Tik-Tok.

"My think-works could be tighter." Tik-Tok replied.

Dorothy frowned as she soon wound him up a bit. "It's too bad they didn't make you so you could wind yourself up," she then told him. "Half the trouble you get into comes from winding down."

"That would be nice." Max agreed.

"It would." Clifford nodded.

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" Princess Mombi commanded as she was almost to her designated location.

Lightning and thunder flashed as Clifford hid behind Emily Elizabeth a bit nervously.

"Next, the Army of Oz!" The Nome King soon announced.

"Do not worry, everyone; I will guess correctly." Tik-Tok told the others.

"I hope for your sake, you're right," Max replied. "Because I think I ought to go with you."

"Max!" Emily Elizabeth gasped.

"It should be okay, Emily," Max smiled at her. "I trust Tik-Tok and I've faced worse than this."

"Well, okay." Emily Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry," Max smiled at her. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

Emily Elizabeth gave a sad smile back to him before she hugged him. Mike watched that and bowed his head as he was still angry with Max and began to feel broken that Emily Elizabeth looked happier with him. Max and Tik-Tok soon walked off together once that was that.

"They'll get it right." Akito said.

"Oh, I hope nothing happens to Max," Emily Elizabeth hoped. "He means a lot to me."

Mike shook his fists as he began to feel more sad than angry right now though, so he kept quiet. Dorothy and Emily Elizabeth began to feel very emotional. Akito and the others began to comfort Emily Elizabeth.

* * *

"Why did you come here?" The Nome King soon asked as he began to smoke a pipe.

"We told you why." Dorothy replied, a bit firmly.

"You came all this way for a scarecrow?" The Nome King then asked.

"Yes, and we came to help her, with or without those ruby slippers." Emily Elizabeth replied as bravely as she could.

"That's right." Mike added.

"Even though Dorothy was so anxious to get home." The Nome King replied.

A new face soon appeared beneath the rocks to speak with the Nome King. "The Army of Oz has stopped guessing and is standing perfectly still in the middle of the room." it then whispered to its superior.

The Nome King nodded at that before repeating to the others so they could hear the news, though Akito was still able to hear it with his special hearing. "Your army has stopped guessing and is standing perfectly still in the middle of the room."

"His action must have worn down." Estelle said.

"Oh, great." Akito pouted.

"I thought you wound him up!" Vaz cried out to Dorothy.

"I wound up his thought, but I forgot to do his action." Dorothy realized.

"Why don't you go in and wind him up?" The Nome King suggested before showing a doorway open for them to take their turn. "Then you can stay in and guess for yourself."

"Can _all_ of us go in?" Mike asked.

"If you feel brave enough..." The Nome King replied. "Especially you..." he then pointed at Mike.

"M-Me?" Mike replied.

"You seem close with your blonde friend..." The Nome King then said as he pointed at Emily Elizabeth. "She who tries to be brave for her friends and what she believes is right."

"Well, he _does_ love her." Akito said.

Mike looked bashful from that.

"Very well," The Nome King told the kids. "If you believe you're all brave enough, perhaps you could go with Dorothy."

Toto gave a firm nod as he did his best to protect his girl as Clifford did the same for Emily Elizabeth. Dorothy soon walked in first with Toto before the others began to follow her while the Nome King watched them. Dorothy and the others looked down the hall, leading to the other room. They saw emeralds with some fire as it looked like a display room of what they had seen so far.

"Children," The Nome King called which got their attention. "You don't have to go down there."

"We don't?" Charley and Vaz asked.

"I can use the ruby slippers and send you all home," The Nome King then told them as he showed the ruby slippers again. "And when you get back, you will never think of Oz again."

"But what about our friends?" Clifford asked.

"Forget about them," The Nome King replied. "You can't help them now. There's no place like home."

The pets and Pokemon felt a bit concerned before they looked at each other and then to their humans.

"...We're going." Dorothy told them as bravely as she could before walking onwards.

Akito and the others soon joined her. As they left, the door closed up behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Dorothy walked ahead with Toto by her side as they soon came into a new room that had the stone ornaments inside, including several other ornaments such as tables, chairs, Nutcrackers, a globe, many vases, as well as some clocks like a grandfather clock and figurines that looked quite pretty.

"Tik-Tok!" Dorothy soon called out as her voice echoed.

"Maybe he's with Max." Mike said.

They soon walked all around the many artifacts that stood there around them.

"Looks like an antique shop." Snow White commented.

"Heh, yeah, I can kinda see that." Dot replied.

"Tik-Tok? Tik-Tok!" Dorothy soon called out before she soon found her friend and ran towards him as he stood in place and decided to wind him back up, but she saw that she didn't have to. "Tik-Tok, you're all wound up," she then told him out of confusion. "What's the matter? Why did you stop?"

"It was my way of getting you in here," Tik-Tok replied. "Pretend that you are winding me up anyway. I have an idea that may save us."

"I supposed that's clever." Vincent said as Dorothy wound up Tik-Tok.

"Yeah, really clever." Akito said.

"Where's Max?" Emily Elizabeth asked.

"You may not like what you hear or see." Tik-Tok replied.

"...You mean, he...?" Emily Elizabeth asked, feeling heartbroken.

"I am afraid so." Tik-Tok said as he pointed out beside a cupboard.

Max was shown, looking a bit horrified and worried as he was changed into a stone ornament.

"No!" Emily Elizabeth soon cried.

"But how? We didn't hear the thunder and lightning." Mike said.

"He saw something coming and decided to sacrifice himself," Tik-Tok replied. "He thought it would be at least better him than you all."

Emily Elizabeth began to start crying. Mike looked over and began to feel bad that the girl he really liked was so upset over Mighty Max, even though he viewed the other boy as a threat since she seemed to really like him a lot.

"I have one guess left, and if I guess incorrectly, you can watch and see what I am changed into," Tik-Tok soon said. "That may give you a clue."

"What a good idea!" Dorothy approved.

"My steel brains must be damaged because I am having difficulty guessing." Tik-Tok then said, a bit miserably.

"Tik-Tok..." Dorothy said before hugging him.

Tik-Tok hugged back. The others looked very emotional right now, especially since Tik-Tok appeared to start crying.

"Don't cry." Dorothy told Tik-Tok as she wiped away his tears with a hanky before she soon bent down to comfort him.

After a moment, Tik-Tok walked over to a nearby table. The others looked over and watched him.

"Ready?" Tik-Tok asked them.

Dorothy and the others nodded from that.

Tik-Tok then reached out and touched the cup on the table before he simply said, "Oz."

Once his last guess was used up, the thunder and lightning happened.

"Tik-Tok..." The others said softly from that.

That seemed to be the end of Tik-Tok as they didn't see him in the room with them anymore.

"Tik-Tok?" Dorothy then called out.

"Dorothy Gale, you're all that's left." The Nome King seemed to smirk.

"We better make our guesses count." Estelle said.

"I guess so." Vincent nodded from that.

Emily Elizabeth wiped her eyes as she looked devastated to see what happened to Max.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Mombi cackled wickedly as she made it to where she wanted to go. "STOP!" she then commanded her Wheelers.

The Wheelers soon did as she commanded. They looked very wore out and exhausted. A face morphed into the rocks to see Princess Mombi.

"Open up!" Princess Mombi glared as she approached the face. "Tell him it's important!"

* * *

Dorothy and the others began to look around to see which one to guess with first.

"I should do this." Dorothy soon spoke up.

"Dorothy, are you sure?" Emily Elizabeth asked.

"It's my fault we're all in this mess, so I should be the one to take the guess," Dorothy replied. "No matter what it takes."

"We'll each go one at a time." Akito said.

"Okay..." Dorothy said softly as she soon came to one position.

Emily Elizabeth soon hugged Mike as she began to cry for Max.

Mike looked victorious that Emily Elizabeth hugged him, though he looked at Max and began to feel different. "Why do I feel so bad?" he then asked himself.

Dorothy soon walked up to an object. The others looked over at her with wide wonder.

"...Oz." Dorothy soon said.

Everybody else flinched as they waited for something to happen, but nothing seemed to right away.

"...Did we do it?" Toto wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Mombi soon rushed towards the Nome King to see him.

"Kneel." The Nome King told her.

Princess Mombi looked annoyed, but she soon did what was asked of her.

"Lower." The Nome King told her.

Princess Mombi gave him a look before she soon began to stretch out on the floor, lying on her stomach.

"Lower!" The Nome King repeated with a bit of a chuckle.

Princess Mombi glared before she began to bow her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was Estelle's turn next. She came up to what looked like a rock and soon decided to walk up to it and touched it. "Oz." she then said.

The others then looked around as the only thing that seemed to happen was that her voice echoed.

"One guess left," Estelle soon said. "This is a pretty rock though."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Nome King and Princess Mombi...

"Dorothy Gale has come back." Princess Mombi soon told the man.

"Yes, I know," The Nome King replied. "You were supposed to bring her to me."

"She stole my ruby key, my powder of life and valuable antiques which she made into a flying sofa with strange pets and her new friends, and they're headed this way," Princess Mombi then continued. She soon saw that the Nome King already knew. She then began to look and feel stupid as she stated what was already obvious to him. "You know."

"I know everything," The Nome King smirked. "They're already here, but not for much longer."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Dorothy and the others.

"I'll go next." Emily Elizabeth said.

"Very well." Dorothy nodded from that.

"Be careful, Emily Elizabeth." Felicity added.

Emily Elizabeth took a deep breath as she closed her eyes before she began to spin herself in a circle and began to blindly go towards wherever she would lead herself to and open her eyes to see where she would end up. And where she began to follow her memory from the movie as she walked off.

"Why didn't you just transform them all right away?" Princess Mombi asked the Nome King.

"It's more fun this way." The Nome King replied not-so innocently.

* * *

Emily Elizabeth continued to walk, following her memory of which ornament to go towards.

"But if one of them guesses right and finds out about Ozma..." Princess Mombi soon spoke again.

"Ozma?" The Nome King glared before he stood up sharply from where he sat. "You haven't let her escape as well?"

Princess Mombi looked scared from that. "No. No." she then told him.

The Nome King smirked before he sat back down from that. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Emily Elizabeth continued to follow the path her memory was showing her before she reached the table that had many ornaments, but she knew which ornament was the one that was Scarecrow. The others looked in suspense, especially Dorothy as she felt very scared. Vaz soon held Dorothy's hand to calm her down and she gave a small smile at him as she appreciated it. Vaz smiled back a bit from her smile.

"Soon there'll be no one left who remembers Oz, and I will be completely human," The Nome King smirked at Princess Mombi. "Not even Celestia of Equestria can save her precious friend Ozma."

Once she reached the table she was searching for, Emily Elizabeth grabbed hold of an emerald ornament. "Here goes nothing," she said as she held the emerald ornament. "OZ!"

A bright green light appeared as a familiar face appeared from the emerald's magic. "Dorothy!"

The Nome King began to look wide-eyed as though he knew that something was wrong. "Smudge and blazes!" he then exclaimed.

"Scarecrow!" Dorothy beamed as she hugged her old friend from Oz. "Oh, thank you, Emily Elizabeth."

"Dorothy." Scarecrow smiled as he hugged her back.

"How did you know, Emily Elizabeth?" Charley asked.

"Trust me, I knew," Emily Elizabeth smiled. "I could feel it in my heart."

Charley smiled back from that as that sounded pretty sweet.

"You were a green ornament." Dorothy soon told her old friend.

"I was?" Scarecrow asked from that.

"Maybe people from Oz turn into green ornaments." Dorothy then wondered to herself.

"Quick, everyone search for green ornaments." Emily Elizabeth told the others.

"Should be great," Vincent replied. "I do love the color green."

Everyone then went to look around as Dorothy reunited with Scarecrow.

* * *

"Fumes and furnaces!" The Nome King growled as Princess Mombi looked terrified before he tossed his pipe and it seemed to explode on impact.

* * *

"Green. Green, green, green." Scarecrow said as he looked for green ornaments with the others.

"They should be easy to find." Estelle said.

"Especially since the guessing game seems to be over," Felicity replied. "At least, I hope it is."

"You let them escape!" The Nome King growled at Princess Mombi, looking very furious.

"Hey, guys, look." Mike said as he found something green.

"It's green, Dorothy," Scarecrow added. "Green."

"Go ahead, Dorothy," Emily Elizabeth told the girl. "Take it and say the magic word. Trust me, it'll work."

Dorothy nodded as she knew she could trust Emily Elizabeth before she took the green ornament. "Oz!" she then yelled out and right at that, the Gump soon appeared.

"Wahoo!" The group cheered.

* * *

"Petrified polymorphs!" The Nome King began to look more and more angry.

* * *

"Look for green ornaments, quick," Emily Elizabeth told the Gump. "We've still got Tik-Tok, Jack, Jetta, and Billina to find. Hopefully we can also save Max."

"Yeah... Hopefully..." Mike added before he glanced towards Max's stone statue state.

* * *

"You had them and you let them escape!" The Nome King roared at Princess Mombi.

"It wasn't _my_ fault," Princess Mombi told him. "If you had given me a real army, I'd-"

"I'll take care of you later!" The Nome King growled as he soon used his power to force Princess Mombi in a cage as punishment. He soon vanished from the room to where the ornaments and group were.

* * *

The group soon felt a rumbling which startled them.

"I don't like the sound or feeling of that." Charley said nervously.

"Uh-oh." Gump added.

"What? Oh, no!" Scarecrow panicked as it felt like an earthquake.

"The Nome King knows that we're guessing right and he's not happy!" Emily Elizabeth told them.

"Oh, no!" The others then panicked from that.

"Kids!" The Gump looked concerned for the group.

"We gotta get out of here somehow!" Mike suggested.

"But what about Jetta and Tik-Tok and Max?" Emily Elizabeth asked.

"Either way, we gotta find a way out before anyone gets crushed." Vaz suggested.

Scarecrow soon rushed over to Dorothy and the others as they held onto Gump's sofa body as the room shook like an earthquake with some ornaments dropping and shattering upon the floor.

"A green vase!" Felicity soon pointed out.

Scarecrow soon hurried and caught the green vase and where Akito soon stumbled upon something that looked like it was something fitting for Jetta.

"**STOP!**" The Nome King roared as he was almost in the room.

"Dorothy! Dorothy!" Scarecrow soon called out from the floor. "It's green!"

"This could be it." Akito said before he found a bracelet.

Dorothy took the vase while Akito took the bracelet and they both called out. "OZ!"

Luckily, soon enough, Jack and Jetta suddenly appeared.

"Ugh... I have a headache now..." Jetta groaned as she held her head.

"Jetta! You're safe!" Emily Elizabeth smiled for her friend, even if Jetta was a bit of a pain sometimes.

"Oh, Mom!" Jack gasped. "Where am I? What's happening? Who's that?"

"I'm afraid that's the Nome King." Mike replied.

"Stop!" The Nome King glared.

"No way!" Akito told him before finding an ornament around Max's neck.

"We haven't finished guessing yet!" Dorothy told the Nome King out of fear. "You promised if we guessed correctly-"

"I'm tired of games, I'm tired of all of you!" The Nome King growled as he reached out and grabbed the Gump's body. "Why doesn't the sofa go first?" he then began to pull on the sofa to drag away the Gump.

"No! No! No!" The Gump panicked from that.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Mike told him as he and the others began to pull the Gump and sofa back.

"Heave! Pull!" Charley soon called out.

"Are we strong enough?" Vincent asked.

"We're all strong if we all work together!" Akito suggested.

It was soon a tug-of-war against the group with the Nome King as he simply pulled while they all pulled together.

"He just doesn't seem to give up!" Vaz told the others.

"I wouldn't blame him!" Jetta grunted. "He's worse than my dad on a bad day in the office!"

The Nome King soon won the sofa, despite their best efforts, but luckily not the Gump head as he laughed diabolically and soon began to eat the sofa. "Next! Pumpkin Head and Spoiled Girl!" he then decided as he reached out for Jack and Jetta.

"What?!" Jetta panicked.

"NO!" Jack cried out.

"Run!" Dorothy told the others. "Run! Hurry!"

They soon all began to run before the Nome King called for back-up. "NOMES!"

"Something tells me they won't be like Gnomeo & Juliet!" Felicity weakly commented as a joke to lighten the mood, but it would do them no good.

The Nomes began to appear from the rock walls.

"Those guys sure are ugly and not friendly!" Mike called out.

"Oh, sure, call them ugly, I'm sure that'll help us." Jetta deadpanned.

Dorothy looked wide-eyed at a Nome that looked like it would eat them right where they stood as it snarled. "Back! Go back!" she then told her friends.

"Going back is good!" Dot yelped.

"Let's try this way!" Snow White suggested, only to yowl as they came to another dead-end.

More Nomes soon came out to grab and hurt them as they were trapped.

"Quick! Run away!" Dorothy called out.

"Running!" Scruffy told her.

"Come on, Scarecrow!" Emily Elizabeth soon called out.

Scarecrow appeared to be surrounded by Nomes as he tried to move the Gump's head before he saw something else. "Look out, Jack and Jetta!" he then called out to the two as the Nome King reached out for them next.

"MOM!" Jack cried out as he and Jetta were grabbed and about to be eaten.

"I don't want to be eaten!" Jetta cried out.

Akito looked like he was about to fly over, until...

"Oh, dear!" Billina suddenly clucked out.

"Billina?" Toto asked.

Billina came out of Jack's eye socket as she looked very scared and even an egg came out as the Nome King stopped what he was doing. Suddenly, the egg came out and ended up in the Nome King's mouth.

"Well, now she laid an egg." Felicity sheepishly told Dorothy.

Emily Elizabeth began to look hopeful as she knew what that meant. The Nome King and the Nomes began to look scared from the egg.

"Mom!" Jack cried out.

"An... Egg?" The Nome King asked as he and the other Nomes began to look like they had been infected by a poisonous substance.

"Wait, so that's the reason the Wheelers were so worked up about Billina?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, eggs are poisonous to Nomes, so that's why chickens are banned from Oz because of the Nome King." Emily Elizabeth replied.

"Wow..." Vincent then rolled his eyes. "And I thought people having allergies to eggs was over the top."

The Nome King then looked forced to put down Jetta and Jack due to the reaction to the eggs.

"Whew." Jetta sighed.

"You got pretty lucky, Jetta." Mike crossed his arms slightly.

"I finally laid my egg!" Billina cheered for herself.

"Oh, my head!" Jack groaned once he got up before going back to his new friends.

"Don't you know that eggs are poison?" The Nome King scolded before he seemed to be dying. "Poison, indeed! Poison. Poison to Nomes!"

"Well, serves you right." Akito told him.

The Nome King soon seemed to be no more than a pile of rocks as he was defeated, thanks to Billina's egg-laying.

"Good thing she came with us." Toto said thankfully.

There was still a sparkling red light underneath the rubble, so Dorothy rushed over to go at it and soon collected the ruby slippers.

"Alright, now that you have the ruby slippers back; we can get out of here." Emily Elizabeth said as Akito carried Max over to them.

"And I got Max right here." Akito replied.

"Thank you so much, Akito," Emily Elizabeth said emotionally. "I don't know what we'd do without him."

Mike narrowed his eyes briefly from that.

* * *

The room continued to shake and rumble as Dorothy put on the slippers, feeling scared.

"Hurry, Dorothy!" Toto cried out.

"I am!" Dorothy told her dog.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jack panicked.

"Just leave it to Dorothy!" Emily Elizabeth told the others as they came together.

"I wish all of us from Oz to return there safely, and for the Emerald City and all the people in it to be restored to life!" Dorothy soon shouted once she got the ruby slippers on and clicked her heels together three times and soon, the magical Oz shoes granted her wish.

* * *

Not only that, but everyone who was once a stone statue soon came back to life, even the headless dancers who had their heads back, along with Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion. Wheelers soon came out as it was night time in Oz before Dorothy and the others suddenly appeared in a meadow together.

"I must say, this life is stranger than my last one." The Gump commented.

"That's what having adventures will do to you." Akito said as Max came back to life.

Max blinked as he looked all around. "Where am I? What happened?" he then asked.

"Oh, good, Max, you're back!" Emily Elizabeth beamed before she hugged him right away.

"Ah! Hey, Emily, no harm done," Max chuckled as he hugged her back. "It's great to be back."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mike soon snarled as he looked like he was about to attack the blonde boy, but the others tried to hold him back, sounding and looking like a literal green-eyed monster.

"This is worse than I thought, I have to help them!" Felicity gasped from Mike's green-eyed monster state.

"Mike, what's your problem?" Emily Elizabeth asked.

"_Him_!" Mike glared as he pointed at Max. "Ever since _he_ showed up, he's made _my_ life miserable!"

"I have to agree, Emily Elizabeth," Felicity replied as she brought out a book. "I might have to take care of this jealousy monster before it consumes us all. Mike has been bitten by a green-eyed monster."

"Oh, buddy, trust me, you shouldn't feel jealous of my life," Max smirked sheepishly. "You'd have to deal with Skullmaster, though I've beaten him a bunch of times."

"**SILENCE!**" Mike hissed.

"I don't get it, why would Mike feel jealous?" Emily Elizabeth asked.

"I shall take care of this," Felicity replied as she began to light candles all around like for a séance. "We should deal with this before it spreads."

"If you think we should, then okay." Emily Elizabeth said to her.

"Where'd that book come from anyway?" Max asked.

"An old friend of my mother's, Morticia Addams," Felicity replied as she soon opened the book. "Just leave everything to me."

Emily Elizabeth and Max looked at each other before looking back to see what would happen.

"Don't break the circle of pepper," Felicity told the others. "It's our only protection."

"From what?" Emily Elizabeth asked.

"Jealousy," Felicity replied. "It's taken possession of his body. And it must be EXPELLED!"

A green spirit soon tried to escape the circle of pepper, pouncing at Felicity, but a green shield kept him contained.

"Mike, if you're there, give us a sign." Felicity said as she brought out a mirror.

Mike's reflection was shown in the mirror before he blew on it and began to write on it.

"_'Writing... In this way... is 'difficlut',_" Akito read aloud. "Yeah, that's Mike, alright."

"Good, it's not too late," Felicity nodded. "Now, we must present the root of his jealousy. Mighty Max!"

Mike seemed to growl at Max once his name was called.

"Take a step forward." Felicity told the blonde boy.

"I... Feel like I'm close enough already, how about you guys take a step back?" Max replied nervously.

"STUPID RED HAT! PALE FAT FACE!" Mike snarled at Max.

"Why is he so mean?" Max whimpered from that. "He sounds worse than Skullmaster!"

"Come on, man," Vincent commented. "His face isn't that fat."

"It's just disproportionate compared to his really smaller body." Emily Elizabeth added.

"Alright, can we just get this done?" Max suggested. "Felicity, what's the next step?"

"Everybody, join me," Felicity then said before she chanted. "Jealousy begone."

"Jealousy begone, Jealousy begone, Jealousy begone, JEALOUSY BEGONE, JEALOUSY BEGONE!" Everybody else began to chant before the green-eyed monster seemed to get out of Mike's body and floated all around like a ghost.

"What is that?" Dorothy asked.

"It's Jealousy, in its purest form." Felicity replied as Mike began to cough.

"Gumball, are you alright?" Emily Elizabeth asked her boyfriend.

"No, no DON'T!" Felicity panicked as Emily Elizabeth stepped into the circle of pepper and it exploded.

Jealousy was then released from the circle and started flying around the meadow of Oz with a cackle that seemed worse than Princess Mombi. He then yelled and hissed, feeling jealous of everyone for little reasons as he nearly attacked them.

"What do we do?" Estelle asked her cousin.

"We have to destroy him before he destroys us!" Felicity cried out.

Vaz then noticed that the jealousy spirit began to inflate itself. "What is he doing?" he then asked.

"He's gonna explode!" Felicity cried out. "Mike! You have to stop being jealous!"

"I can't!" Mike replied. "Not as long as Emily Elizabeth is going out with Mighty Max!"

"Aaaugh!" The Fudo twins cried out as they tried to stop the jealousy spirit, but that didn't seem to do anything for them.

"Emily Elizabeth!" Akito soon cried out. "You gotta break up with Mighty Max!"

"What are you talking about?" Emily Elizabeth replied. "We're not dating, we're cousi-"

There was soon a huge explosion as that seemed to kill the jealousy monster.

"Wait... Did you just say he was your cousin?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"Well, duh, _everybody_ knows." Emily Elizabeth smiled innocently.

"Well, duh, _I_ didn't." Mike defended.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Mike." Max smiled innocently.

"Oh." Mike then said.

The explosion soon began to subside.

* * *

"...Mighty Max... Is your cousin?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"Well, yeah," Emily Elizabeth smiled. "I thought you knew. I'd never replace you with anybody because I loved you from the moment we first met and you helped me with Clifford."

Clifford even smiled as he liked Mike a lot too and proved it by licking his face. And where this caused Mike to start laughing as that tickled. Everybody else looked relieved as one of their problems was solved before they soon saw Princess Mombi yelling and banging from a cage beside them. They soon looked in the distance as a bright green light shined out which luckily wasn't the green-eyed monster, but it was just Emerald City being peacefully restored.

"Where's Tik-Tok?" Dorothy soon asked as someone was still missing.

"We never found him." Scarecrow frowned softly.

"Did you try that ornament yet?" Jetta asked while pointing to the Army of Oz medal ornament hanging on one of Gump's antlers.

Dorothy looked over at it and came towards it.

"Go on," Jetta urged as she did something very helpful. "Touch it, Dorothy."

Dorothy soon did just that and then called out. "Oz!"

Tik-Tok then appeared which made the kids feel very happy to see him. "Oh, children. My thinking must have completely run down," he then said to them. "I do not remember leaving the Nome Kingdom."

"Everything's all right now." Dorothy smiled before she hugged him.

"Yep." Vaz nodded.

* * *

A parade was thrown as Dorothy and her friends were celebrated while Princess Mombi was still in her cage as they waved and smiled at the people who wore green for the Emerald City and red for the ruby slippers.

"This is nice." Jetta said.

"I never had my own parade before." Felicity giggled.

Tik-Tok was even shiny and polished as he looked good as new.

"Hi! Hi!" Jack smiled and waved at some people as they all had the best time ever after a crazy adventure together.

"This is amazing." Vaz smiled.

They soon appeared in the main room which was a throne room which had Dorothy and the others in front of the chairs as she would be crowned royalty by the Land of Oz.

"Be the Queen of Oz, Dorothy!" Jack called out.

"Be the Queen of Oz!" Billina added.

Everyone else soon chanted the same thing, but Dorothy felt that it could not be.

"Be the Queen of Oz!"

"The Queen of Oz!"

"The Queen of Oz!"

"Be the Queen of Oz!"

Emily Elizabeth soon put her hand up to silence the crowd who soon began to quiet down so that Dorothy could speak.

"You're the best friends anyone's ever had," Dorothy softly told the citizens. "We've got to go back."

"She's right." Akito said.

The crowd looked unhappy, but they decided to accept that.

"We understand, Dorothy." Jack said softly.

"Do you?" Dorothy frowned. "I wish I could be in both places at the same time."

The ruby slippers soon glowed. The others soon gasped as they saw something right behind Dorothy.

"Look!" Toto barked.

"Behind you, in the mirror!" Billina added.

Dorothy soon turned around to see a familiar-looking girl, only she had a special tiara with a light green dress and the two walked up to the mirror together like each was their own reflection.

"It's you," Dorothy then realized. "I was afraid you had drowned."

"Help me step through the glass, Dorothy." The girl requested.

Dorothy soon held out her hand to the other girl's hand and soon, there was a glowing in the mirror as the blonde girl began to step out from the mirror to become a living entity. "You're so beautiful, Judy," she then told her friend from the hospital. "I like that name too."

"I have a confession to make," The blonde girl told Dorothy. "My name is actually Ozma."

"Mom! My real mom!" Jack gasped before fainting.

"Oh, Jack!" Charley sighed from that.

A couple of people soon caught Jack before he would hit the floor.

"She is Ozma: Queen and rightful ruler of Oz!" A familiar voice proclaimed.

Dorothy and the others began to break through the crowd before they saw an ex-Alicorn princess who had retired long before the main young adventure group had been born.

"Her father was King of Oz before the Wizard came," Celestia continued as she stood beside Mombi's cage in a human form that was a bit different from Principal Celestia from Canterlot High School. "Ozma grew up as Mombi's slave. When the Nome King promised Mombi 30 beautiful heads if she kept Ozma a secret, she enchanted her into the mirror, and Mombi is my dear old friend who I have tried to help for many moons, but was unable to because of this princess."

"Did not see this coming." Akito said.

"Okay, her, I don't remember." Emily Elizabeth said, referring to Celestia.

"I forgive Mombi," Ozma soon said. "Dorothy has punished her by removing her magical powers, and a witch with no magic is a miserable creature indeed."

"And that's a fact." Princess Mombi replied sharply.

"Indeed." Celestia nodded.

Ozma was soon given the ruby slippers as she became the official Queen of Oz.

"Now, please, wish us back to Kansas." Dorothy told her friend as she was given her wand which was like Glinda's wand.

"On one condition," Ozma replied. "I will look in on you from time-to-time, and if you ever wish to return to Oz, I will make it so."

"That sounds good to me." Emily Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes." Dorothy nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, Dorothy and Toto." Billina soon called out.

"Wait, you're not coming with?" Estelle asked the hen.

"No," Billina replied. "Not to that stupid, humdrum world again."

"I guess at least now she won't have to worry about getting cooked." Toto commented to himself.

Ozma soon clicked her heels as her ruby slippers began to glow to send Dorothy and the others back home.

"Goodbye, guys." The Gump soon said.

"We haven't even said goodbye yet." Emily Elizabeth frowned.

"I guess we might as well get started." Max suggested.

"I'll never forget any of you." Dorothy said as she said her goodbyes with everybody.

"Give my love to all the chickens." Billina told Dorothy.

"I love you so much," Dorothy said as everybody began to say goodbye before a very bright light came in the room to take her and the others away out of Oz as they were done here. "It's so bright. I love you all! Goodbye!"

"Congratulations, children." Celestia whispered as she stood beside Ozma.

"Goodbye, Celestia." The Fudo cousins whispered.

The bright light soon engulfed Dorothy and the others as they left the Land of Oz.


	10. Chapter 10

"Goodbye... Bye... Goodbye..." Dorothy said softly as she soon woke up somewhere else.

"Are we back?" Estelle groaned as she woke up next.

Felicity rubbed her eyes before looking up and around before they seemed to end up in the middle of a normal forest, seeing a bird in a high tree, chirping away.

"Looks like we're back." Jetta said before flinching in disgust as she looked dirty.

"I think they ended up over here." Clifford's voice said before he and the other dogs began to sniff for their humans, going towards them as they followed their noses.

"Come on then, let's go!" Scruffy's voice added.

The dogs and Snow White soon came over as they went to look for their humans after the great big flood before the adventure in Oz.

"Toto?" Dorothy soon called out for her dog. "Toto! Toto! Toto! Toto!"

"That's my girl!" Toto yipped before he ran towards Dorothy and she smiled as she hugged him in her arms.

Eventually, the other pets did the same with their own humans as Clifford was the happiest to do it with Emily Elizabeth since he couldn't do it very often due to his normal giant size.

"That sure was something." Jetta said.

"Even if you got a little dirty?" Max asked.

"Yes," Jetta rolled her eyes. "I might have to spend the next few months in the bathtub to get these stains out and that doesn't even begin with my clothes!"

"Dorothy? Dorothy! Dorothy!" A familiar man's voice called out before it was shown to be Uncle Henry as he rushed out with delight and ran to his niece to hug her right away. "Oh, are you and your friends alright?"

"It's pretty good to see you, sir." Vaz smiled as he felt happy for Dorothy's reunion.

"We're alright, sir." Vincent said.

"I'd almost given up hope." Uncle Henry smiled warmly.

Aunt Em soon rushed over with a happy laugh before she wrapped her niece up in a nice, warm blanket as some officers and Em and Henry's helpers from the farm came with her.

"Up you go!" Uncle Henry smiled as he wrapped Dorothy up in the blanket and carried her in his arms.

"And you all, it's good to see that you're alright too, though you shouldn't have come way out here to help Dorothy," Auntie Em told her niece's new friends. "You could've gotten sick or hurt."

"Guess the crystal doubles must've expired after a while back on the farm." Akito said to himself since Auntie Em realized that they were here too.

They soon began to walk past the group of people.

"I wonder what happened here last night?" Felicity asked from what happened in Kansas while they were left in Oz.

"Hard to say." Max replied.

"But _I_ know." Emily Elizabeth whispered to herself.

"The clinic was hit by lightning and it burned to the ground," Aunt Em said as she comforted Dorothy. "Everybody was rescued except Dr. Worley. He ran in to rescue his machines."

"Wow." Vaz said.

"What happened to the nurse?" Jetta asked.

"I think the authorities are having a word with her." Aunt Em replied.

The others wondered about that before they saw a paddy wagon rolling by with Miss Wilson in the back, being carried off, like Princess Mombi in the cage back in Oz as she stared at the kids in defeat.

"Serves her right." Emily Elizabeth said.

"I had quite the time with my new friends." Dorothy said.

"You were always quite the dreamer," Uncle Henry replied softly. "Like your mother was. You remind me so much of her."

* * *

They soon went to go back to the farm as Uncle Henry was putting their home back to normal and in better shape, unlike their last home that suffered from the tornado storm.

"Sure looks great." Estelle smiled.

"I'm sure you'll feel a lot happier here, Dorothy." Emily Elizabeth added.

"I'm sure I will too." Dorothy smiled as she looked out the window as she pulled out the curtain to see her uncle working.

"Hi, hon!" Uncle Henry smiled as he saw her and waved at her.

Dorothy smiled back, though she frowned a little bit as she looked at the henhouse as she just thought about Billina being gone before she soon came over to the mirror to look at her reflection. "Ozma." She whispered.

The blonde girl soon appeared in the mirror and smiled at Dorothy as she hugged Billina in her arm who wore the Oz key as a necklace.

"Aunt Em, come and look!" Dorothy soon called out urgently.

"What is it, darling? I'm busy." Aunt Em's voice replied.

"Time for my time to shine." Scruffy said before going to have a talk with Aunt Em.

Toto looked over while everyone stayed in the room.

"Nothing," Dorothy soon called back to her aunt. "Just a reflection." she then decided to turn the mirror around to the other side after seeing Ozma and Billina as she knew that Oz wasn't just a dream.

"Why don't you just show her?" Jetta asked.

"I'm not sure." Dorothy replied thoughtfully as she took out what Toto found for her from the old house and looked at it again as it brought her some kind of comfort.

* * *

"Ooh! Puppy, settle down now!" Aunt Em said as she tried to soothe Scruffy as he pulled onto her dress before she took out a glass container of doggy treats and decided to hold one out. "Maybe a biscuit will settle you down, but you have to do a trick first."

Scruffy shook his head before he thought about it and nodded as that sounded like a good plan.

"Let's see... Can you sit?" Aunt Em tried out. "Sit, boy! Sit!"

Scruffy blinked at her.

"No? Okay... How about... Roll over!" Aunt Em then said, but Scruffy still didn't budge. "Oh, I hope Toto doesn't mind this... But alright... Maybe you'd like to... Speak?!"

"Hey, how's it going?" Scruffy then smirked innocently.

Aunt Em looked a bit wide-eyed before cleaning the inside of her ear as she thought she was hearing things. "I must be hearing things; I could have sworn that-" she then started to say.

"I talked? Yep, I did." Scruffy nodded.

Aunt Em nearly dropped the glass container.

"Whoa! Careful!" Scruffy said before he rushed over to carry the glass container on his back before it would hit the floor. "I don't think Toto would've liked it if this thing got smashed."

"Not really, I wouldn't," Toto replied as he came down the stairs. "I thought I smelled my dog biscuits."

Aunt Em then looked at him as he talked.

"Don't worry, you're not crazy, and that place you took Dorothy to was horrible!" Toto soon told Aunt Em. "Animals can talk in Oz, and I guess somehow I'm able to talk here in Kansas even though I couldn't before."

"You can thank magic." Dot smiled.

"Magic is not real..." Aunt Em said softly.

"But it's true." The pets told her as Snow White looked sleepy since it was daytime and she was more playful at night.

* * *

Dorothy soon put the mirror back before she opened up the paper that Toto got for her as she looked at the married couple in the photograph again as it brought her great comfort somehow, probably because it came from her hold home. Aunt Em was about to disagree with the pets when she saw Dorothy looking at the married couple in the photograph.

"They seem nice." Emily Elizabeth said about the people in the photograph.

"I think so too." Dorothy smiled.

"Dorothy, let me see that." Auntie Em told her niece.

Dorothy looked over and soon let her aunt look at the picture.

"...Where did you find this?" Auntie Em asked softly as she took the picture, putting her glasses on to make sure that she saw it correctly.

"We ran into the old house in the middle of Oz," Dorothy told her guardian. "The old house that fell on and crushed the Wicked Witch of the East from the first time that Toto and I went to Oz and we met the Munchkins."

After seeing the photograph, Aunt Em now knew that Oz was real since the photograph was in the old house before the twister came. Dorothy looked up at her aunt.

"Oh, Dorothy... I'm so sorry we didn't believe you about the last time..." Aunt Em said emotionally.

"Auntie Em, what's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

Emily Elizabeth and the others had a feeling they knew who the married couple were with of how emotional Aunt Em was. Aunt Em hugged Dorothy good and tight.

"Are they... Are those... Were...?" Vaz stammered as he tried to ask his question.

"Dorothy, do you know who these people are?" Aunt Em rhetorically asked her niece before simply telling her. "This is John and Annie Gale."

"John and Annie Gale? But if they have the same last name as me, then that means that those two in the picture are-" Dorothy started.

"Yes, Dorothy, they are your _parents_," Aunt Em said softly. "You don't remember them and I'm sorry."

"What happened to them?" Dorothy asked.

"Just think of them as being right here..." Auntie Em said as she touched her niece's heart. "They'll be in your dreams and be in your heart forever."

Dorothy gave a small smile from that, though she still felt sad as she knew this was going to be a sad story.

"Long before you were born, your father was drafted into a war, but I'm afraid he didn't make it..." Aunt Em frowned. "Your mother and father shared letters with each other very often and were crazy in love."

The others smiled a bit, happy to know that Dorothy's parents loved each other very much.

"Your mother felt so devastated and didn't know what to do," Aunt Em then continued. "Soon, she came to us for help... Your Uncle Henry insisted that your mother stay with us, but she was also about to have a child and I'm sure you can guess who that child was."

"Me." Dorothy realized.

"That's right," Auntie Em nodded. "When it was time for you to be born, we did everything we could to help... However, after you were born, your mother's heart quit on her..."

Dorothy frowned after hearing that. Aunt Em hugged Dorothy good and tight as she knew just how her young niece felt.

"You all did a very nice job, even your Birdwell Island friends." A familiar voice said behind Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent.

The four then turned around to see that it was Celestia. "Celestia." The Fudo cousins said.

"It's good to see you kids." Celestia smiled.

The four soon hugged her instantly once they saw her.

"What're you doing outside of Silver Shoals?" Felicity asked.

"And in _our_ world?" Vincent added.

"I had to help a very dear old friend of mine next to Zeus," Celestia replied. "I had a vision that something terrible was happening and I knew that you could help young Dorothy Gale while I had to help Ozma somehow, so that's why I sent you all here away from that place, Birdwell Island."

"Ohh." The Fudo cousins smiled.

"So thank you all so much." Celestia smiled back before rewarding them with their very own Equestrian medallions like their parents used to have when they transferred to Canterlot High School and had their various adventures in Equestria.

"Ooh." The Fudo cousins beamed.

Celestia smiled back warmly. The Fudo cousins then hugged Celestia happily before a new bright light appeared.

"Come on, you two," Auntie Em soon told Dorothy and Toto as she decided to frame the picture of her niece's parents to make her feel more comfortable and happy to have the image with her. "It's too nice a day to stay inside."

Dorothy smiled in agreement. "Come on, Toto," she then told her dog before they ran outside together. "Toto, come on!"

As Dorothy and Toto rushed outside, the bright light filled the whole area.

* * *

At the Howard house, Norman and Carolyne were coming back home, similar to when George and Mary Darling came home after their kids had an adventure in Never Land.

"I sure hope the kids were alright despite the storm." Norman said to his wife as they began to come to the house.

"I'm sure Max kept a good eye on them," Carolyne smiled. "My nephew is very responsible for his age."

"Of course, you're right." Norman replied.

They soon arrived at the house before walking up to the front door. They passed the living room as they went straight to Emily Elizabeth's room and felt concerned before they saw their daughter on the couch with their friends as the movie was over.

"Emily Elizabeth!" Carolyne gasped.

"Hm?" Emily Elizabeth blinked before she woke up and beamed. "Oh, Mom! Dad! We're back!"

"Back?" Norman asked out of confusion.

"I guess you kids fell asleep watching your movie," Carolyne said. "I'm glad the storm didn't bother any of you though."

"Yeah, the power went out all over, we had to get to safety ourselves, but it's good to see you're all okay." Norman added with a smile.

"It was all a dream?" Jetta asked. "Oz? Meeting Dorothy? Everything?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Akito smiled innocently as he held his medallion. "You could say it's the start of some brand new adventures."

The others looked confused as Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent each shared a knowing smile before they soon had some breakfast before the guests would go back home after a big adventure together.

"It couldn't have been a dream." Vaz said.

"It sounds like it was to me." Norman replied.

"You believe us, don't you guys?" Charley asked the visitors outside of Birdwell Island.

"Of course," Estelle smiled. "We go on adventures like this all the time."

"Those are nice necklaces, kids," Carolyne said as she walked by. "I don't think I saw you wear those yesterday."

"Aha!" Jetta smiled. "Those medallions are proof that it wasn't a dream!"

Felicity chuckled a bit with her cousins.

"Okay, so I had a bit more fun than I thought I would," Jetta shrugged as she crossed her arms. "Though I wish that Mac could've been with us."

"Max, I'm so sorry I acted so jealous," Mike frowned as he bowed his head at the older blonde boy. "I had no idea that you were Emily Elizabeth's cousin."

"It's okay," Max smiled. "I just hope you keep a good eye on her for me whenever I'm gone. She's like a little sister to me."

"I sure will." Mike nodded.

"Then you're forgiven," Max smiled. "Maybe you guys could visit me next time and face Skullmaster. You can meet my friends there too," he then suggested. "Bea, Felix, and Thor."

"You have a friend named Thor?" Felicity asked.

"Well, okay, Thor's my pet iguana," Max replied. "He's back home with my mom."

"Eww!" Jetta complained about meeting an iguana.

"Which is why I didn't bring him." Max then said as he expected that reaction from a girl like Jetta.

"Smart decision." Akito said.

"Meanwhile, I think when we get home, I'm gonna meet Barbie and Kelly's cousin they told me about." Estelle smiled.

"Cousin?" Akito asked. "Which cousin?"

"I haven't met her, but they said her name was Polly Pocket," Estelle said as she took out a photograph of a cute young blonde girl. "They told me she was gonna come visit sometime and that when she does, we should come over to meet her."

"...She seems cute." Max whispered bashfully.

"I suppose she is." Emily Elizabeth smirked playfully.

Max looked a bit bashful as everybody shared a bit of a laugh together while continuing their breakfast before they would go back home after a very unforgettable and wonderful adventure together. Soon after breakfast came time for the guests at the Howard house to go back home. There would be many other surprises as Mike smiled as he decided to hang out with Max a bit as friends and honorary family once he got over his jealousy, but until next time...

The End


End file.
